


Solace

by ScarletDia



Category: Aldnoah.Zero (Anime)
Genre: Action & Romance, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Deaths, Drama, F/M, M/M, Mystery, Politics, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Time Skips, Unrequited Love, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 12:41:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 21,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4392275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletDia/pseuds/ScarletDia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slaine is desperate to escape, but Inaho won't let go. </p><p>Both desire to find solace in a dystopian world of their own creation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Deserter of Vers

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first legit anime fic! This is an idea that has been approached multiple times, but I hope I added some originality to it... Please let me know how I'm doing by commenting. 
> 
> I think it would add to the experience if readers listened to Amalee's English version of Heavenly Blue, it's absolutely amazing! 
> 
> Although, I'm a little late in adding to this fandom... Enjoy! 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Aldnoah.Zero.

**17:00 January 11th, 2018: Vers' Hypergate**

A dream…

Everything began with a dream.

A dream of peace, coexistence and innocence. A vision that was brought about by his naïve teachings that triggered curiosity and wonders bubbling inside the girl. Then in 1999, war broke out and the event known as Heaven's Fall occurred causing destruction, mayhem and brought millions to their death. This sow the seeds of war.

But it fueled something else in another. Heaven's Fall was the beginning, the push to foster that dream.

Their worlds colliding was a spell to disaster. They should have never met…he should never have existed. 

It was his existence that encouraged her eagerness to venture to Earth. It was that dream which compelled her forward. Her vision of that beautiful blue planet were too vast. It only grew stronger as the years passed.

She could not be stop.

Earth, the heavenly blue she dreamed of, will once again be plunged into the depths of greed and corruption. War will start. It was inevitable. The peace is loss and reality and dreams begun merging as the hands of time once again aligned.

The signal of the second war started with Princess Asseylum Vers Allusia's assassination.

The day his world fell apart.

He had killed a man in her name.

Let there be justice, even if the Heavens fall.

From then on, events spiral out of control and he was submerged by the dream. He had changed himself in his fervour to make her dream reality! Dreams and reality, reality and dreams. He had loss himself in its flow and he doesn't know how to escape!

The depths of her dream were too vast that he continuously sank deeper into its beauty. Before he realized it, he had ventured too far that his world merged with her dream.

And now he was dreaming… a nightmare. Only a nightmare. But the dream is so intense that he can't discern where it ends… And where reality begins…

_He has to wake up!_

If he doesn't break free of this prison—he fear he will never escape…

Therefore, to end this continuing nightmare…

He'll return to reality now! 

 

 

 

 

 

**19:00 Same day: Imperial Palace of Vers**

When did her world began?

With the Vers Empire?

With her birth?

No, the answer was simple.

Aldnoah.

The mysterious power that revolutionized the world. It was the manifestation of greed, a cancer of corruption. The source for all Versian racism and ethnocentrism. The start of conflicts that breed hatred and superiority. It created worth in a person as it make others succumb to fear and hunger. In its pure form it is oppression that cultivated the Martian hierarchy. It had the power to split worlds. Caused wars, destruction and mayhem. A power that could only destroy.

It was utterly filthy in her eyes.

She was the ruler of such a power.

The lilac hair woman gaze at the Vers Nobility; Counts, Dukes, Duchesses gathered spectacularly inside the center of Martian supremacy. The grand throne room of the Vers Empire was filled with extravagance. The golden lights from the crystal chandeliers, the buzzing of maids and the aroma of the food created a sense of celebration, joy and security inside the palace's walls. The place was brimming with life and energy making the atmosphere carefree as the Aristocracy of Vers filled into the throne room greeting their Empress.

She never described the scene as warm or pleasant. She was too used to the politics and deception to believe in her monarch. The Nobility can never be trusted. Her government did not run on honesty or ideals after all. It was all about control, manipulation, deceit and a power that governed human fear, greed or both. It all comes down to Aldnoah. 

Without its power, she was nothing. She understood this, accepted it. The power to control was flowing inside her body. It made people worship her. This was how she now sat on the pinnacle of power with the blood she despised since her childhood. All because of her inherited bloodline, all because of Aldnoah.

She never wished for such a thing. She only desired one thing.

Her cursed bloodline granted her one thing she was grateful for. It allowed her to meet him. She sat silently on her throne as she searched yearningly to be greeted by the one she loved. However, no matter how much her eyes wondered and scanned the large chamber for a glimpse of his presence, it all seemed futile. He was nowhere in sight. Her bubble of rising hope burst in her face to be replaced with the remains of disappointment. She had hoped he would come and not constantly caged himself in his castle. After all, this was all for him! She had practice her self-restraints for weeks just for this day seeing as no mattered how much she hated the Aristocracy of her nation, their vain attempts at pleasing her and their previous treatments of her circumstances, that in the end it doesn't matter because she would do anything for the man she loved. Especially, if it was his birthday!

Today was the day. Today will be the day she would confess. She had waited long enough! She was eighteen, now a legal adult and a woman by right. He can't make any more excuses to delay their wedding! She was his fiancé, even though it was just a convenience title for the war and held no meaning to him, still, she was his fiancé. She loves him. Did she not prove herself for years? She knew he loved no other but that woman. But she wouldn't relent.

Two years ago she'd gave him up if it meant his happiness, she was patient, waited for him, silently watched him and was utterly devoted as she remained by his side witnessing his beautiful dedication to the woman he loved. But that stupid woman had refused him! Her naïve and ignorant half-sister had refuse everything that she had ever wanted! Her half-sister who was born with everything, who was sheltered from everything and who was loved by everyone had abandoned—forsake the man whose only crime was unconditional loyalty and devotion to the one he treasured most. He gave up everything to make that stupid woman's dreams come true and that woman pointed a gun to his face!

That was the last straw. She had waited long enough. Just recalling that moment and the events of the war only fueled her anger and frustrated her more. Her dear, beloved half-sister had left the man she loved in shards, broken and lifeless. It breaks her heart to witness his deterioration during the end of the war. This only made her determination burn to life—she would never give him up to anyone, again.

In her moments of suppress anger that further her determination, the Empress finally noticed the strange silence in the room. Before it was filled with meaningless pleasantries and hidden politics, but now it was completely inaudible as the grave. The tension in the atmosphere was strong. It was all directed at the man with locks of brown hair, with crimson eyes gazing unchallenged and a presence that stands firm.

She immediately knew who had arrived.

She watched the man in a regal black and red decorated military uniform stride with confidence towards her, face blank as ever. He stopped with the appropriate distance near the steps to her throne and kneel with his right knee touching the ground, right hand clenched over his heart, back straight and head bow in greetings. The posture was as precise as everything he did. She knew this man. Known him for three years. And in those three years, he was always a cold calculated machine.

She gracefully lifted her right hand, "You may rise, Archduke Inaho Kaizuka."

"Thank you, Empress Lemrina Vers Envers." He replied without missing a beat in that monotonous voice before standing and straightening himself. He didn't bother with the pleasantries like her other guests and for that she was grateful.

The room immediately burst into whispers. It was obvious who the target was. After all it was a rare occurrence for the expressionless man to attend any social gatherings in the Nobility, no matter how many invitations came his way. This only left the man as enigmatic for many in the Aristocrats desiring to use him to advance in the hierarchy. They have no hope of gathering information seeing as data about Inaho Kaizuka's weaknesses were rare and inexistence. Even for her after knowing him for three years, the man was still a mystery. All she knew was that the man exhibits a lack of emotion and thus, his emotional detachment benefited his piloting skills and logical judgements resulting in his tactical savant.

And therefore, the Vers Nobility viewed him as a threat. For them, Inaho Kaizuka was a phantom who one day appeared and stole one of the most esteem position in the Empire. Being an Archduke in the Vers Empire, means honor, privilege and supremacy second to the throne. It was an uproar when he took the position with disapprovals from many debating his age, background and experiences. However, the man was quite capable of proving otherwise seeing as he took the position by storm with his tactical wits, genius skills in piloting as well as improving a variety of Martian Kataphrakts to the fact that he was very knowledgeable about Earth. There was no room for arguments, especially since he had the backing from her and the Savior of Vers.

Of course, not a soul knew he was a Terran. It would be uttered chaos if they discovered that not one, but two individuals of Terran descent held two of the three positions of an Archduke in an Empire filled with discrimination and racism towards anything not Martian. It was absolutely ridiculous and she sought to change the corruption within the system. However, the vicissitudes were slow in a system that had lasted for decades.

"I am glad you have join us, Archduke Kaizuka." Like always she was the first to speak.

"It was an invitation from Your Majesty. I cannot refuse." The man was as blunt as ever.

The whispers became louder.

"Such disrespect!"

"Her Majesty is too lenient with him."

"He is still a child."

"He should learn to hold his tongue."

"Her Majesty should insure punishment!"

Similar comments were made to be purposely heard but the man did not seemed slightly faze. Like her, he was also by Slaine's side during the war. She did not know what to make of him. After all these years Lemrina still didn't know the man's exact relationship to her beloved Slaine Saazbaum Troyard. Speaking of the man… where was he? Where was her main guest of honor?!

"Archduke Kaizuka what a surprise for you to grace us with your presence!" A voice was heard as a man in his late forties having long, wavy golden hair and sharp violet eyes appeared.

Lemrina narrowed her eyes slightly at the man in the extravagant attire. She did not like this man. He was always trying to control and manipulate her. Typical inside the royal family, after all he was her uncle. Thankfully he wasn't blessed with the late Emperor's blood seeing as he was Emperor Rayregalia Vers Rayvers' adopted son.

One thing she learned at a young age was that family could never be trusted.

"Archduke Ashton Vers Crowell." Kaizuka acknowledged the man. She could see the Archduke easing into a smile of fake pleasantries. It was obvious to her how the man felt about Kaizuka. A dead giveaway from how much he wanted Kaizuka to be strip of his land and title at every opportunities given.

"If you will forgive my rudeness, but you must have tremendous loads on your hands to have refuse an old man's invitation. However, it is understandable to abandon your duties for The Empress. After all, you are quite young and close in age…"

She clench her hands together. The insinuating man! How she wanted to tear him a part and strip him of his title! How dare he disrespect her honor right in her presence and in these crowds! But right now she doesn't have the means and influences to tear him from power seeing as he was her uncle, held the population's trust and manages to maintain a stainless image. He also held most of the Nobility's supports. He had a strong leash on the Empire and Lemrina immediately noticed his influences in her two years on the throne. She hated that even now she was powerless like an insect in the man's web.

"I am only here out of obligation. With an invitation from The Crown, It is my duty to be present." Kaizuka ended in a voice that betrayed nothing. His posture and expression were completely compose and devoid of human characteristics that would give away annoyance, irritation or anger at the elder's obvious taunts.

Lemrina felt a sense of satisfaction. The man's manipulation were not working on Kaizuka. The brunet didn't seemed concern or even fazed. It was obviously angering the elder man.

"…I have heard some astonishing news… They must be true in which, Archduke Kaizuka has been given the honor by The Empress herself, to manage the resources send by Earth. Not only that, but oversee the trading agreements between both planets."

The room was blasted with noise and mutters.

"Quite a burden for one so young." The man ended in a smirk.

This was not good as Lemrina realized what her uncle was after. He had use her; utilizing the special day she planned for Slaine and her power to bring about the entire Aristocracy to get his filthy hands on—

"Do you not all agree?" The man announced as he faced the crowds.

The whispering intensified.

"Empress Lemrina to give such a responsibility to one so young!"

"Archduke Kaizuka is still inexperienced dealing with both Versian and Terran affairs. Do you all not think it would relief Lord Kaizuka's mind if Her Majesty were to give the responsibility to Archduke Crowell?"

"That would be more sensible. Archduke Crowell is more experienced with such affairs."

_"Why must we have trade agreements when Earth is ours after the war?"_

The crowds began muttering their convictions.

Lemrina wanted to scream. It was clear her uncle planned this and his supporters were obviously making a point and influencing others in the room. Her uncle was questioning her authority and judgment! He had implied she was playing favourite due to her gender and age! Thus, indicating that her judgements and decisions were clouded and unwise. This only made her seemed foolish as an unsuitable ruler! No one would take her seriously again! And he had cleverly planted a seed of doubt in the Nobility. This situation was turning in his favour!

"I have taken these responsibilities onto myself for the last two years. There is no consequences thus far in my competency. If problems arises in my negligence, I will hand the position to Archduke Crowell. Is this satisfactory?" Kaizuka's calm answer spread throughout the room overpowering the reasoning of multiple others. He had crushed them. Because everyone knew that Inaho Kaizuka never made mistakes. His calculations were always precise and his ability to solve them were even faster.

Lemrina let out a small breath of relief. Kaizuka have saved both Earth and her from within her uncle's clutches. She noticed that her uncle haven't relented and immediately spoke before he could utter a word.

"Everyone, today I have gather you all for celebration. Politics and complications aside, today is for enjoyment and to ease the mind of such stress. Let us rejoice on this glorious day!" She gave her best smile with open arms.

She felt the atmosphere ease into light chatters and laughs. The tension of the air that could be cut with a butter knife was gone. Thankfully it didn't escalated. She saw her uncle's frustrated frown as he was surrounded with his people. Her mood never felt better. Serve the man right for ruining her day. Speaking of her day… Where was Slaine? He couldn't possibly refuse a Royal Invitation. Kaizuka who was known to never attend anything fun or socially appeasing made an appearance so where was the man she was waiting for? Her patience could only withstand so much!

Then something strange caught her eyes. A low rank soldier—which is unusual in a place that only allowed individuals with at least a title of Baron to enter—was whispering something into Kaizuka's ear.

She witnessed his face for the first time changed with anxiety, but it instantly switched back into its regular blank state. Yet, it was there nonetheless... Now the only thing that remained was the tension in his body. Something must have happened for a man such as Kaizuka to lose control--something serious.

The man's red eyes glance at her for just a moment making their eyes connect. Eyes that held something strange, which he quickly broke as he signaled her to come to room C-5. She detected that Eddelrittuo noticed Kaizuka's distress and they immediately excused themselves. Her handmaiden stroll her to one of the many conference rooms in the palace. Once they saw the golden engraving for 'Conference 5' they entered.

Inside the room was Kaizuka and Harklight. The atmosphere was strain. Kaizuka betrayed nothing, but Harklight express worry, anxiety and unease. The man was becoming more nervous by the seconds and Lemrina knew something was amiss. Harklight was not a man who would show such obvious distress even when on the battlefield.

She clench her hands together. "Tell me what's going on." She dropped the formal speech of the Aristocracy. She was among people she trusted.

Eddelrittuo beside her could feel the cold unease in the air and fidget nervously.

Harklight didn't even look up and remained quiet. He was entirely absorb in whatever caught his interest on the white tile floor. The man did not move. This only intensifies her fear. The Count never acted so… so out of sort before.

"Please Inaho tell us!"

Lemrina noticed that the stress was getting to Eddelrittuo to the extent that she had forgotten to address Kaizuka by his official title.

"It's an emergency that was not accounted for." Kaizuka calm statement was out of place with the mood inside the room. He then press the controls on the large screen. It showed a security video of a fighter unit advancing to an operational Hypergate. This could only spell trouble.

"At 17:00, a Hypergate was access." Kaizuka got straight to the source of the problem.

"W-what? Why?" Eddelrittuo asked in shock.

"Why wasn't I notify till now? What is the security doing?!" Lemrina questioned in a frustrated tone. This wasn't her day. She needed to hurry back… What if Slaine had already arrived? She needs to greet him! It's been weeks since she saw him and worries consumed her with her last visit... _He wasn't himself…_

"I was just informed of this situation moments ago. The Intel reported that the entire staff was given holiday leave."

"What! That's preposterous! Who would do such a thing? That is clearly a security breech." The Empress said in disbelief. How could the security guarding the Hypergate be so lax? How could Vers' military, trained soldiers, the strongest be so…unbelievably stupid?! If they were like this how did Vers even won the war against Earth?!

"This is possible as today is a National Holiday on Mars; the birth of Slaine Saazbaum Troyard, the Savior of Vers. I have deduce that the staffs would have no suspicion since their Savior gave them the holiday. It seemed Troy—"

"Wait! Slaine? Why… Why would he do that?"

"Please do not interrupt again Empress. I'll thoroughly explain if given a chance. " The man stated in a chilling demeanor contained within the monotone of his voice. The situation must be affecting him more than he lets on. But right now she cared for none of that as Slaine was involved.

"As I elucidated before, moments ago I was informed that Troyard was the sole person responsible for such negligence of the Hypergate as the staffs reported that Troyard's subordinates will be assigned to their station while he'll oversee to all problems. As a matter of fact, he also gave his subordinates the holiday. In the end, he deceived both parties and his objectives were met."

"What...objectives?" Her voice sounded hollow. She felt afraid. Frightened to know the outcome. She didn't want to know! The video made it clear.

"Lord Slaine opened the Hypergate and escaped to Earth with a fighter unit! The Tharsis is missing..." Harklight finished as he sat despairingly on one of the seats, covering his face to hide his distress.

"What? That doesn't seemed so bad! I thought it was serious." Eddelrittuo's voice let out cheerfully.

Surprisingly, it was Kaizuka who reacted most strongly to the comment.

"Eddelrittuo, do you not comprehend the consequences of going against military protocols, a Royal Invitation, deceiving personnels, escaping to Earth using a fighter unit without permission, in possession of a machine of war and not informing the Empress of such activities? Troyard has broken more than ten regulations that will have him bypass the Court Martial process in Vers' Judiciary and straight to the Death Sentence." Kaizuka's voice was even, not giving anything away like he was reciting a list. But Lemrina could feel the harshness in those words. The cold demand he was emitting.

The man didn't let the poor girl speak as he answered, "It's called 'Desertion'. Troyard, the 'Savior of Vers' for unknown reasons made himself a 'Deserter' of the Empire." Kaizuka's chilling words pierced everyone in the room.

The seriousness of the situation finally sank in.

_Slaine… Why Slaine?_ Lemrina could only cover her face with both hands similar to Harklight as tears began flowing down her cheeks. This was supposed to be the day she would finally be happy. It was supposed to end happily…

"What? No! That doesn't make sense! Why would Slaine betray Vers? That impossible!" Eddelrittuo screamed in denial.

"That's right. I'm sure he has an explanation to his actions. I'll bring Lord Slaine back." Harklight suddenly said in a much more resolve tone. There was determination in his eyes.

"Yes! That's right! Slaine must have a reason." Lemrina convinced herself. There was no way he would abandon Vers… Forsake everything he has achieved.

"I doubt the Nobility will listen to such causes. He will certainly be allocated to be executed." A cold voice of logic injected.

"But—" Harklight was interrupted before he could begin his argument.

"Instead, I will go."

All eyes remain on Kaizuka.

"I'll bring him back in secrecy seeing as I am a better candidate to take such a mission. After all, I govern Earth's trade agreements. Suspicion will diminish if I were the one to travel. Earth will view my presence less of a threat than a Count with unknown intentions trespassing on their lands. It would only make the relationship between the two planets more strains. Conditions on Earth are adverse... Hostility is on the horizon and it is wise not to implant anymore fear and anxiety within the people. Humans become desperate when they are pushed too far. The potential of detrimental outcomes are plausible."

"Then I'll come with you." Harklight was not yielding.

"No. You must stay by Her Majesty and inform me of the situation here. I require someone trustworthy to retain an eye on Archduke Crowell. In no circumstances is he to know about Troyard's disappearance. If Martians learn about their Savior's sudden desertion, there will be disarray within the population and order would be loss, this can destroy the fragile system we have accomplished. Currently our priority is to protect the peace. And if Mars becomes disordered it will fuel undesirable elements on Earth; a domino effect will occur if Troyard's desertion is known. No matter the adversary we must find Troyard and guard this secret. "

"Then what about the staffs of the Hypergate and the missing fighter unit as well as Slaine's subordinates? They will surely get suspicious! Not to mention my Royal Invitation…"

"Your Majesty while awaiting your arrival, Harklight and I have taken care of those elements. All I require of you is the announcement of Troyard's unofficial arrival due to illness and his leave. Fortunately, he has a record of remaining for long periods of time in his Landing Castle and villa. No one will suspect anything for a few months. Please remain calm and delay anyone who desire a meeting."

"Alright… But Kaizuka, you must promise me that you'll bring him home safe and sound" was all she could manage. She felt more weak and helpless than she did years ago. She could do nothing to help Slaine… Even when she controlled the supreme power known as Aldnoah.

"I trust you, Kaizuka." Harklight declared, eyes nervous and body tense. Lemrina thought his actions were strange, but she reasoned Harklight must be in distress similar to her. The man also cared deeply for Slaine, maybe to an extent that was abnormal.

"Tell Slaine he's causing a lot of problems so he must come back!" Eddelrittuo forced out while trying to keep her tears back. Lemrina knew of her handmaiden's crush on her beloved.

She long realized the one thing they all had in common, everyone in this room seemed to hold strong feelings for Slaine Saazbaum Troyard.

However, the crimson eyes man might be different. She did not know his motive. But she could only place her trust in him. After all, he had proven himself to be loyal to the Empire. There was something in the Empire the man protected fearlessly. Lemrina could trust in that, right?

The man known as Inaho Kaizuka only nodded.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Inaho recognized that Earth could not withstand another war.

Because Earth was dying.

War will erupt if Slaine Saazbaum Troyard becomes a known absconder.

Two Worlds will perish and Inaho thinks he doesn't mind as he should.

He has changed... But he doesn't wish to stop. No, he mustn't stop. 

In order to fulfill that man's dreams, he must change. 

Therefore, he needs to confirm if Slaine still wished to hold on to the Vers Empire, to Earth, to everything that reminded the blond of _her_...

Or perhaps the blond wanted to extinguish it all?

Whatever Slaine wishes, Inaho will fulfill.

If it's Slaine's desire to erase everything so that the blond could find solace, Inaho will gladly grant it.

...even if it means the destruction of both planets.

 

 

 

He couldn't stop now.

He shall not stop.

 

 

All he desired is Slaine's happiness.

 

 

_That is his solace._


	2. The Liar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life is unpredictable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is going to get complex (in term of character development and plot) so please bare with the slow progression for now ^^

**21:35 December 15th, 2014: Russia, Saazbaum’s Landing Castle**

A Shakespearean Tragedy. 

This was his situation. 

The phrase perfectly explained for the mistakes he could have foreseen. A perfect plan is achieved when it has the adjustments needed to flexibly deal with unexpected troubles. However, he miscalculated and this was the results of such errors. Victory was in his grasp, it was the most critical moment when he _should not_ have lower his defenses. Yet, he unknowingly did. It was his loss. 

He was in a thick fog. Everything was blurring. He felt the impact of the ground.

Logic had escape him when her hand slip from his hold.

All he could do was forced his body to crawl. 

He doesn’t know how else to save her. 

It was a promise.

 _He_ had promise.

The blood and pain in his left eye as well as the damages his body took from the sudden impact with the unknown Kataphract causes him feeling weak and nauseous. He reasoned he doesn’t have much time left. Even in his given state his assessment told him that his body had suffer from a few fracture ribs, a broken leg and blood loss due to internal bleeding produced by said fractured ribs. But what held his attention was his blinded left side and the body that was in front. 

_He registered her body did not move._

Inaho felt pain washed over him with every desperate crawl. A broken body will only last so long before it goes into shock. The mere thing keeping him conscious was the adrenaline coursing through his veins. During these situations, humans starts to comprehend things only when they're moments before death. Instead of relenting like most would, Inaho realizes he was stubborn and…quite prideful. 

His boiling pride and stubborn will urges him forward. 

His vision was starting to blur and images of a bright blond beauty with shining emerald eyes and a brilliant smile flashes through his mind. The memories of her and the time they spend together fueled his determination. He never before thought someone as…special… The girl in front of him had produce such emotions. He didn’t want to lose it… So he mustn’t lose her. That comforting thought brought a smile to his lips. An upward motion of his facial muscles that he had determined as meaningless. Yet, at this moment it felt right. 

Because now he realized that had _fallen in love..._ It was new and welcoming. Perhaps it was the reason why he desperately seek to fulfill her wish and unconditionally felt the need to protect her. Yet, it was too late now. Everything has escape his grasp...he couldn't hold onto anything— 

Gunshots resound in the air as he reached out and push himself for another crawl. The silence soon cloak the impending danger with loud ticking of footsteps from behind, like clockworks signaling the finale. Time is approaching him with velocity. Reality is encroaching… Death is near. Yet, at this point he threw all precautions to the wind. He was so close… A click of a gun reverberated in the destruction. Just a little further and he could reach—a voice brought him back to the truth. That’s right, he was in a tragedy. 

“That’s far enough. Do not touch the Princess… Orange.” 

He turned. The happiness he felt had vanished with the sound of that voice. Reality has gripped him; his time has come. Death is imminent. 

It was satirical in a sense. The events which led to this time, this moment, his end. 

Because Death was a Martian boy with a shining pistol in their hand. 

Inaho smirked. Another new emotion passes through him. So now it was his turn to be shot down. The irony he mused. Strangely, the brunet did not feel threatened or fear, but a familiar _excitement._

“…Bat.” 

A farewell was pass between them.

Inaho turned and reached for his gun. This time he twisted to his left. It provided a better angle for his only functional eye. His mind told him it was useless. There was no escape. The moment he raise his gun and aim would be the last. Inaho knew clearly. He could predict the outcome… And oddly he welcomes it.

Before he could pull the trigger, a gunshot was heard as the metal bullet entered his left eye. The sound echoed, shattering the silence like fragile fragments of a dream. The reality was clear, his delusions had ended. His stubborn ego…vanquished. The truth of the reality was that he never had a chance of saving her. He had failed from the very start. 

From the very beginning, he never could. The tragedy began on the day he met her, his mistakes were his overconfidence in his abilities. An epiphany had struck him as the brunet felt the impact of the ground.

The gunshot, his wounds, pain, death…never registered in his mind. What ensured was the bullet, the bitter sting of defeat, the wounds he’ll inflict on his comrades and the death of promises. 

In the end… 

Inaho could not safeguard his vows…

He could not protect his love ones.

The first time he reached his hand out to save Okisuke, he lost his grip and failed. Thus, triggering his sense of guilt to partake in the war.

The second time he reached his hand out to save Seylum, her hand slipped out and he failed. Therefore, fostering the denial of his circumstances. 

For once, Inaho realized he was an _exceptionally good liar_ —to the extent of even fooling himself. He deluded his friends, the members of the Deucalion into believing with Vers’ Princess they could stop the war and get out alive. He reassured his sister he would remain safe. He told Seylum that he would protect her… 

He kept on telling lies after lies… Breaking promise after promise. 

No wonder this was his end. 

 

 

 

 

 

 _Yet..._

If he could restart his life… 

........Next time, surely for the third time... 

Let him protect.

Let him succeed.

 

Let it not end in tragedy. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**3:53 January 4th , 2015**

He has a dream.

Perhaps a nightmare? 

He was a Knight in orange armour recusing a princess who fell to Earth from the heavens. The Princess was a beautiful jewel wrapped in elegant white and like her stainless dress, she was pure and untainted. Similar to her golden silk strands of hair she was warm and brilliant as the sun. However, contrasting her dazzling beauty was the heartless tyrant. The tyrant from the red planet was cold as the moon. He was ethereal with eyes of vivid turquoise. A being who seemed to be unchained to the world and could vanish at any moment. He was unreachable, untouchable; a ruler who sat alone. 

A sad and lonely person, such was the villain in the dream. 

Like in every fairy tale, the Hero falls in love with The Princess, saved her from evil and they lived happily ever after. Therefore, corresponding to the script he was given, and the role he must act in, he rescued the princess from the red planet, escape to the blue oceans of Earth and wished her eternal happiness.

What was never written, said or shown was that he had fallen in love with the tyrant. A hopeless and desperate love. A love that would never be fulfill because he was justice and the other, evil. It would surely end in misery. 

It was a lucid dream. 

He had choices. 

A path of logic. 

A path of irrationality.

 

 

He had control. 

 

 

.......A Hero. Brave, noble, an admirable person who follows their heart. 

He was no such thing. He was a liar and a coward. He was no protagonist. Therefore, he can confidently say that if he was placed in such a position… 

It would certainly be…

 

 

A tragedy.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 **9:26 January 6th , 2015: Marineros Base**

The beeping sound of the heart monitor, it proved that he was alive. The sound was rhythmic as he twitches his fingers. There was sensation in them. Next his legs. The beep from the machine quickens. He could flex his left but not his right. There was something hindering it and he concluded either it was a cast or he lost a leg. His anxiety only heightened as he ventured back to his hands and tried to clench them. They were properly working, but weakly. He let out a relief breath and noticed the stinging of the IV needle inserted inside his left arm. This only further confirmed he was alive. The beeping of the heart monitor slowed into a steady beat. Strangely, he was calm and rational finding himself in such a predicament. 

He slowly opened his eyes—eye. He could not open his left eye while his right eye was blinded by intensive light. He blinks his right eye multiple times to adjust his receptors and retina for a clearer visual. A few minutes passed and his pupil finally adapted to the lighting of the room. Instantly a panic sank into him when the left side of his face felt numb. There was no sensation. But his mind reasoned it must be the anesthetics still present. He slowly reached to trace the gauze bandages covering his left eye. Judging from the loss of sensation adding to the neat wrappings and placement of the cloth he deduced that he had gone through surgery. What he couldn’t comprehend was the trace of tears on his right cheek. But that was of little importance as he gauged his surroundings. 

He was in a small white room, stationed to a bed. There is a door to his right. The room was completely bare except for the heart monitor and IV stand.

With his current circumstances he must’ve been extremely lucky that his brain and mobility was functional. Unsurprisingly, he knew that he would rather die than live his life as a vegetable. His mind told him peoples’ values lies not within their rank, history, nor affiliation, but by their utility. 

Objectively, advanced and evolving societies value individuals that contribute and continues to make progress. Those that cannot are seen as worthless and treated as such. The Vers Empire is a prime model of such characteristics. Their society is built on incentives for advancements giving rise to their rigid monarch. The structure of Earth were no different. First World countries overpowered and consumed the developing nations. His brain was keenly aware of the reality. 

And relief flooded him since he confirmed he was not a liability. He had not become an invalid. 

Unexpectedly, he deduced such knowledge easily. He doesn’t know how but it came to him like breathing. Therefore, it was absurd—horrifying—that he couldn’t recall his identity! No matter how deep he digs within the recess of his mind…he could not remember anything about his past, personality or individuality! 

A sudden pain course through him as he immediately clench at the discomfort. It seemed like the anesthetics were wearing off. The left side of his face, its source coming from his left eye was throbbing. Sensations was returning. And the loud beeping of the machine next to him did not helped. 

In his haze of pain, the door slid open. Heavy footsteps marched and men in uniforms—Martian military uniforms entered his vision. He was in a military medical facility… Logically, based on his environment and the men in uniforms he must be a soldier and these injuries must be a result of such.

The four military personnel stood intimating at the end of his bed. The brunet was unsure how to proceed so he stood his grounds and stare blankly back. The seconds passed as neither yielded and one soldier even made a disgusted grunt before they opened a path for a woman in white.

He did not miss the display of abhorrence from the men. His situation was strange, multiple scenarios came to mind as he tried to correct his assessment. There were a few possible developments that could lead to the soldiers’ threatening aura, his injuries and why he received treatment. But he needed to play his cards right if he wanted to know his circumstances seeing as his current situation was...undesirable. For now he should observe and remain calm. 

“Good. You're awake.” The doctor announced before raising her hand. It was an obvious signal for the soldiers as they split into two teams approaching his beside. 

“Be careful of the equipment.” She announced before exiting.

“Yes, Ma’am!” All four answered as one—the one that grunted at him—pulled the IV needle harshly from his arm and yanked him up with two others pushing him off the bed. The brunet was speechless as he felt the motion making him nauseous. Both his feet were planted on the cold floor as two soldiers stationed themselves on both his sides, intentionally clenching their hands tightly on his arms. Another came up in front of him to put cuffs forcefully around his wrists. 

“Walk.” The man in front spoke before the two beside him dragged him out of the room.

The hallways were brightly lit and surprisingly spacious. One guard was stationed near the doctor as the man walked 3.5 meters in front while a guard was behind him keeping only 2 meters away with a gun already pointed. Both guards on his sides were holding him firmly in place. The formation was well thought out. Even if he could render the two beside him by surprise he couldn’t take the doctor as hostage and couldn’t reach for the gun from behind. Adding to the fact that he was injured with a broken leg, the odds were against him. 

Funny how he could still be rational in this situation. 

They continued at a fast pace as he tried to keep up. Each step was difficult. No surprise there, so he allowed himself to be hauled by the soldiers. Meanwhile, he internally mapped his surroundings, memorizing the layouts and structure of the place. Other than the people with him, no others were seen. This place doesn’t seem like a prison to keep captives. It was too clean, spacious and habitable. Therefore, he wasn’t quite a regular prisoner...

Perhaps he had gone against military protocols? Was this a Court Martial?

Before he could further analyze his situation he was forced into a room and pushed onto a metal chair. It was an interrogation room with two chairs facing each other and a table between them. Everything was bolted down. 

“Don’t move or try anything.” The man to his right demanded, holding him down as the one behind held a gun to his skull. He could feel the cold chill of the metal. The one in front unlocked his cuffs as he gave another pair of silver handcuffs to the person on his left. A harsh click was heard from his ankles. The soldier in front had secured both his ankles to the leg of the steel chair, while the other on his left dragged his arms back around the cold steel and cuffs his wrists to the metal bars behind. 

Certainly, this entire process was meaningless. He wasn’t going to try anything until he was certain of his circumstances. It was excessive to try and contain an amnesic, who was blinded on his left, with a broken leg and fractured ribs. In no way did his situation allowed him to escape even without all the security protocols. These actions could also imply that he was one hell of a dangerous person before his amnesia...or his skills were being overestimated. Yet, another mystery he needed to unravel about himself. He could only sigh at his predicament and whatever his past-self did, which he now has to take responsibility for. His situation couldn't be any worse. 

Once they deem he was fully secured, they stepped back and walked out. Although it was faint, he heard the door turned and locked itself. Now that all his limbs were restrained, surprisingly his cast as well, he waited. The temperature in the room seemed to drop as the hours stall. There was no clock or sunlight present to measure time, making it clog into endless silence. 

The first thing he realized was that he didn’t like the cold. It was oppressive and lonely. He shivered as the chill penetrated his being. The thin layer of clothing he had on did not stop him from despising the icy air.

The second thing he realized was the rattling of his restraints every time he moved and adjusted himself. It was abnormally loud. The sound echo in eerily trepidation... Yet, he was calm. Empty. Hollow. This was his current state. He hated it.

The last thing he realized was the disadvantages of having amnesia. His mind craved for information, he was annoyed he wasn't display with any. It left him irritated.

However, he made efficient use of his time and discovered that he was surprisingly gifted with great intellect about sciences, in particular physics, and generally this allowed him to decipher information effortlessly, thus creating counter measures against them. Therefore he knew. His mind told him about the gazes behind the walls. They were watching, assessing his current state. It seemed they were waiting for something; he would need to pass some form of test or behaviour before they would act. He didn’t mind waiting, what he couldn’t withstand was the cold. It was unbearable. It made him feel hopeless, weak, controlled... 

Time dragged and he was feeling agitated. He didn’t display it but his body posture became strain. He was tired of analyzing the structure of the enclose space. There was nothing more for him to scrutinize except for the component of the materials and metals involved in the creation of such a grey cube. The perimeter was estimated to be 12 by 12 foot making it approximately 3.7 meters. The area would be 13.69 meters. It was spacious for an interrogation room and close to the size of a medium Japanese living space. By now he had figured out the diameters of the room, table and chairs to exact decimals. Overall, he was extremely bored. 

He knew this was a psychological test; to alienate the mind from stimulus. 

Even though he knew, it was working nonetheless. 

His knowledge were limited in such area of revisions, thus he couldn’t venture far from his deductions or try ways to reduce the affects. 

Minutes later panic creeps in. It settled in his stomach, ticking like a time bomb.

To ease his growing pain and anxiety, he tried to concentrate on calculating the required mass he needed to break free of his restraints. He started to apply the Law of Conservation of Momentum, when his mind began to fill in unnecessary thought patterns that boil his worries, enhancing his stress and agitation levels. He began wondering about his past, his personality, his affiliation with people; family, friends, comrades… But he couldn’t recall any of it! Nothing comes to mind. It was entirely blank like his current self! 

_Empty. Cold. Hollow._

Once again his mind reasoned that his increasing stress levels has triggered cognitive and emotional symptoms. They were inhibiting him from concentrating while increasing negative conclusions, raising anxiety, worries, irritation...agitation... The gazes he got behind the walls were driving him crazy! The silence, cold and dreariness of the room was timeless. If this continu—

A tremendous pain course through him. It was mild at first so he had ignore the sensation, but as time dragged it was getting increasingly worse. His eye was stinging, throbbing and the heat behind the bandages were becoming unbearable. The pricking pain was comparable to a centipede crawling inside his eye socket, working its way into his pain receptors and unleashing that agony throughout his entire body. 

The anesthetics wore off. The pain on his left side was pounding furiously at his nervous system, agitating the discomfort to the rest of his body.

It slip through his composure. His stoic demeanor was broken. The pain was too excruciating to bear. He was overwhelmed by his flooding emotions and receptors. It was a first to be bombard with emotions, stress and agonizing pain all at once. 

He tried to overcome, maintain his mask and push all of it back. He will not let them have the pleasure to see him weak! Instead, trying to force everything at once made him want to vomit. He hissed out. His legs and hands harshly tugged, wrestled and struggled at the restraints. The sound of the chains were deafening. It constantly reminded him of how empty, cold and blank he was—exactly like the room he was in! He only struggled more. He held it back so far, but now the thought has surface. The room was his current mindscape. He needed to escape! It was a waste of energy and a useless effort, but he couldn’t control himself! His brain reasoned it was an automatic response to pain and stress, yet he couldn't stop! He had lost control... This scares him!

In his panic he had missed the sound of the door opening. 

“Orange, it’s amazing you lasted for three hours.” 

The voice cut through his chaotic mind, freezing him in place. He was confused, surprised and something in his mind triggered at seeing the person before him. It took him a full minute to compose himself and crease his vain attempts at breaking free. Standing beside the chair across was a pale, blond boy. 

He remain still, trying to assess the new scenario as he mentally struggle to remain compose. 

“What’s this? Feeling better already? Maybe I shouldn’t have come.” 

His one functional eye widen. This person clearly knew him by their slight indications. Relief washed over him, that for a second he forgot about the pain, the cold, _the room._

The blond observe him. He stare back in curiosity. 

“...Well, I guess you won’t be needing these.” The Martian soldier reach behind and produce a bottle of pills. 

He instantly knew they were _analgesic._

“If you haven’t figured it out yet, they’re painkillers.” 

He needed that. And the person in front of him knew he needed it. He judged that he must’ve known this person and they were interrogating him to create a sense of familiarity so that he would lower his defenses. Another psychological attack. But it was useless seeing as he has amnesia. And apparently the Versian doesn’t realize this. 

A pricking jab on the right side of his head manifested like a thunderstorm, his mind was screaming for those pills. The soldier’s face lit up as he noticed his torment.

“Well…” The boy trailed off as he placed the bottle in front of him, teasingly. He then proceed to sit down. 

“Let’s talk shall we?” 

He finally had a clear view of the boy’s eyes and they were…breathtaking. A color of mixed shades of blue and green. He stare at them longer than intended. As soon as he realized the fact that he was mesmerized by those eyes, he instantly retreated his gaze to the bottle. Suddenly a flash of turquoise, the moon and a silver gun came to mind. Then it vanish, replaced with agonizing pain. 

Thankfully, the person in front did not noticed as he placed both elbows on the table and brought his chin to rest on the back of his linked palms. 

The analgesic which were strategically placed in the center of his vision were tempting, it kept his focus. His mind pled for them. He was a desperate man drowning in a storm. The world was tilting and swirling. Colors mixed within one another as black blurs formed in his vision. The centipede had not relent in its torture. 

“I’m astonished. Given your current situation, you can still manage such composure. Where does that overbearing confidence come from?” The voice was mocking as the person tried to gauge his reaction. 

He bit his lip to retain his focus. The storm was still ever present and the centipede was crawling, growing, multiplying, but oddly he did not want to show weakness to this person. He will not yield. 

“........You will most likely gain if you cooperate.” The Versian hinted at the bottle as his voice seemed to steel itself. The tone was determined. There were no lies detected. 

The room was engulf with silence.

The brunet across seemed to consider his bargain before nodding. 

Slaine's lips set in a frown. Although it was good that Orange was responding seeing as the three hours of no stimulus, added stress and consuming pain in an empty enclose space would be the definition of torture for his massive display of intelligence... To the extent it would make him easier to handle, it left a terrible taste in Slaine's mouth.

Still...

This was all for the sake of Princess Asseylum. He had killed for her. This was nothing compare to it. 

“You must be curious with why you are alive.” Slaine continued. The boy in front of him only stare blankly back. He could see the crimson eye piercing through him. Trying to analyze the situation. His observation did not miss the glimmer of pain in that eye.

Slaine had patiently waited for the other to answer. 

Orange had not spoken a single word. He needed to force the person to speak so the monitors could detect lies and deception. A nod or shake of the head won’t cut it! 

“Are you curious with today’s date?” 

There was still no response. Slaine was getting frustrated. 

“If you don’t reply, I’ll leave you like this with the painkillers.” He threatened and saw the conflict in Orange’s eye. 

“...Your...name?” The boy finally spoke, voice sounding hoarse. But the words spoken was what truly surprised Slaine. 

“W-What...?”

“Your name.” The monotone voice stated with more confidence. 

“What’s...your name?” Slaine threw back, unsure of the brunet’s motive. 

“Inaho........ Kaizuka...? I think.”

Slaine was wide eyes. 

“You...think?” He whispered out. 

The person across nodded. Slaine clenched his hands and tightened his jaw. He was getting quite frustrated. His emotions overpowering him. He threateningly inches his face close to Orange to the extent that their nose almost touch while slamming both hands on the table. The bottle of pills fell and began rolling on its side. It was left forgotten by both teens.

“Don’t play games with me!” He hissed, eyes narrowed into a glare. 

The brunet remain still as Slaine saw his reflection in the crimson orb. Oddly, he could not look away. There was a strong force pulling him in.

Harklight’s voice through the earpiece broke him free from the intensity of that gaze. 

_“Sir, please remain calm. There is...no lie detected.”_

Slaine was at a complete lost that he had forgotten about his anger. This was not how he had envision their conversation to go. He had predicated threats…maybe violence, manipulation, but mostly the obvious outcome of Orange unrelenting to cooperate. However, he did not expected this…

“Now it is your turn. _Who are you?_ ” The tone of the voice pulled Slaine out of his confusion. 

His mouth opened, then closed. He did not miss the strange question the brunet presented. 

“Slaine...Troyard...” 

“Then Slaine Troyard...” Orange bit his bottom lip harshly for it to draw blood. His face gave no indication of pain. The person seemed utterly compose, rather resolved. The person's crimson eye stare unfazed. 

“It seemed my situation will escalate for the worse if I do not clearly announce my condition.” 

Slaine clench his jaw and looked away from that blood eye. He knew what his enemy was implying, but he doesn’t want to acknowledge it. This was the worst possible outcome. And he knew it was all his fault... He squeeze his eyes together like he himself was struck. 

“...Don’t say it.” 

“I have amnesia.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- A Shakespearean Tragedy is categorized when a flawed protagonist has a reverse of fortunes, eventually they meet their downfall when they are placed in a heightened situation. This mostly means dramatic events that will lead to the protagonist’s ruin and death. In my perspective, Inaho’s circumstances at the end of season one closely resembled this seeing as throughout the anime he had won against numerous Counts creating flaws like his confidence, abilities and his rising emotions that affected his decisions. His contain emotions and his inability to communicate at first benefited him, but as he act on those emotions it brings about his downfall seeing as it go against his logic and judgement.  
> \- In Inaho’s dream, Slaine’s character is incorrectly portrayed because it is Inaho’s perception of the blond. We all know Slaine is very passionate and let his emotions dictate his actions. However, Inaho doesn’t know this since there is barely any interactions between the two at this point of the story or in season one of the anime. Everything in season one remained the same in this story. Only after the ending of season one does this story diverges.  
> \- For the part when Inaho had woken up, for readers who noticed that I had not used ‘Inaho’ to address his narrative was because it portrays his uncertainties of his sense of self, supporting the fact that he has amnesia.


	3. Dearly Beloved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The world is what we make of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the super long wait!

**5:49 March 28th, 2016: Landing Castle in Moscow, Russia**

He despise the cold.

It reminds him of many things. Various horrible, beautiful moments in his life that he wished to prevent, to defy, to forsake. 

The past is cruel. It leaves regrets that will decay you from the inside out…

Yet…if he had known, would he proceed differently? 

He’s not one to reminiscence about such thoughts because it would end up as an endless loop of possibilities. But during cold days...it tends to sink into his skin and numb his mind like a stinging frostbite that couldn’t be ignore. 

 

_“Slaine, rest.”_

_“What happened?”_

_“……You lost consciousness.”_

_“The war…?”_

_“Over.”_

_“……And Her Highness?”_

_“………”_

_“What about Princess Asseylum?!”_

 

 

**Drip.**

 

 

_“I only recall the weather being cold on the day my parents died.”_

_“Is that why you can’t stand the cold?”_

_“…Perhaps.”_

_“Or the reason why you’re so cold?”_

_“Am I?”_

_“You are cold, Kaizuka Inaho.”_

 

 

 **Drip.**

A thick dark red splash itself onto the pristine white sink. His hair concealed the source as sweat tangled with blood. A sudden immense pain passed through him sending out alarm bells ringing ferociously in his ears. His head was pounding in dreadful silence. The pain gets exceptionally worse on cold days. 

**Drip.**

**Drip.**

**Drip.**

It wasn’t stopping. Each drop tainted the colorless sink into an ominous dye. He wiped the red trail from his face. Blood coated his hand in messy, dried patches. Another agonizing sting came. He clenched tightly onto the edge of the sink. Coiling and griping the sink like a life line. Seconds passed, he tightly closed his eyes. Minutes later, the pain lingered into an endurable throb. The pricking sensation at the back of his vision was still there. Images blur as colors swirl like a tapestry.

He immediately position himself in front of the toilet. Then release the contents of his stomach. Liquid was the only thing that came out. At this point, he had discard food for vitamin pills knowing fully that his schedule doesn’t allow him much time to eat, he had no appetite to begin with and the food would be wasted anyways. 

This became a sort of ritual every morning. But it gets worse with every passing day. He was losing control, overwhelmed, tired.

The brunet stood and started cleaning himself of the blood and vomit. He knew why this was occurring, he had overused the functionality of his eye. But, he doesn’t wish to stop. He needed it to control his Aldnoah activation rights. 

He looked up at his reflection. His hair was in disarray, some strands sticking to his face, mixing with the sweat and blood while others seemed to be hovering unaffected by gravity. The laws of physics did not apply to his vision as blood continued to rain down like judgement in his whirling tempest of pain, memories and emotions. The left side of his face was smeared in scarlet with a glowing eye bloody and bleeding. In his burgundy eyes, reflected a man with red tears shrouded in a crimson uniform. 

**Drip.**

Surrounded in red, no he was dye by it. To kill, and kill, or be killed. He had murdered so many people with his hands, using this eye and yet, it was not enough, not nearly enough to fulfill that dream; sacrificing for a cause. That dream. That promise. That wish. It chained him. It forces him to advance. He was repulsive. 

He had done many things to reach this point. He had committed unspeakable war crimes, yet those crimes were dismiss as heroics. History is written by the winners. Glorify and falsify. 

He has as many regrets as his crimes. 

But, it was useless to turn back.

Rather than choose the path based on the sins he committed, he must bear his sins along the path that he have chosen. 

Because in the end, there is no redemption for the wicked.

He was in a lasting winter. A cold and barren landscape of isolation. A wasteland where he watches the people he loved freezes to death because he could not prevent it. Where his sins clings to him like the chilling cold. Where the snow piling was comparable to his unpunished crimes. Where the loneliness consumes him. And how the winter erases everything from his sight, a beautiful, yet cruel death which embraces him. 

For the dead is cold.

And it was cold the day his parents died.

It was cold lying in his own blood. 

It was cold when he woke up without an identity.

It was cold as she closed her eyes and made her last smile. 

It was cold leaving his friends in anguish. 

It was cold losing Yuki. 

It was cold without Slaine. 

It was cold. 

Always cold.

He despised the cold. 

 

 _ **It kills.**_

 

 

 

He reached for the bottle behind the mirror. 

Painkillers.

His head was spinning. 

He wanted to curse and hit something.

The bottle was empty.

He needed to restock. Yet, the process to acquire them were bothersome. 

A sudden click from his ear piece. 

“Sir, the Third Wave of Cleansing is ready. We will commence at your command.” 

He lets out a breath seeing it freezes in the air. 

Today is yet, another cold day. 

  

**9:05 April 1st, 2016: The Palace Greenhouse**

_“Let us rejoice on this glorious day! It is the 11th of January, 2016. The day of our Hero’s birth and now the historical day of a new regime! The Crowning Ceremony everyone!”_

“Checkmate.” 

_“Currently the royal plaza has been completely filled with citizens and the streets are crowded to its brim! Not to mention the multitude of Landing Castles arriving and clans gathering!”_

They were sitting around a circular table surrounded by blue roses.

 _“The large crowds are eagerly awaiting her presence. And for the people who could not be here… Do not worry! This is live on an intergalactic level!”_

“Seriously, why do I even bother playing against you?”

“It simulates the mind.”

_“Wait… Over there! Our new Empress everyone! Listen to those cheers!”_

“Let’s stop.”

 _“All hail her Majesty, Empress Lemrina Vers Envers!”_

“Why?” 

_“Long live the Empire! Long live the Crown! Long live our Empress!”_

“……Did I truly enjoy this game?”

“Yes.”

_“Look everyone! Empress Lemrina did not wear the regal white dress as expected from the royal family. Instead she shroud herself in the crimson color of our planet. This truly signify the new age and coming prosperity of our nation!”_

“It’s strange. From my memories, I don’t recall having much interest in chess.” 

“You took a liking to it after the war. You stated it to be helpful. I agree seeing as it certainly assisted certain situations during warfare. A great strategy game that can be apply even now.” 

“Even if I said chess was helpful, it doesn’t imply I enjoyed it.” 

“Perhaps.”

 _“Our Savior is standing beside her! Do they not make a lovely couple everyone?”_

“You’re really insufferable you know that? Ask already. You look like you want to.” 

“How can you tell?”

“Because I’m an expert by now.” 

_“Slaine! Slaine! Slaine! Slaine!”_

“…Why are you watching the Crowning Ceremony?” 

_“Listen to that. It will not be long now! Maybe in a few days there will be a royal wedding!”_

“Because I don’t remember it. Or the fact that you’re now a Count. Should I congratulate you and call you by title? Count Kaiz—“

“Inaho. Just, Inaho.” He stated as he turned the annoyance off. 

“Well, that’s a problem. Since I would like you to refer to me as Savior—better yet, Lord Slaine or Archduke Troyard!” There was a bitter laugh. 

“If you wish, my Lord.” 

“You’re really no fun. What happened to the person who shot me down and label me as an enemy?”

“He died.” _And was reborn._

“Isn’t he lucky? At least he didn’t become a living corpse.” 

“…………” 

“Why so speechless? Is it in bad taste as an April Fool’s joke?” 

 

 **11:20 April 2nd, 2016: Vers Medical Facilities**

“Tell me, what do you see?”

“Earth.”

“How about this?”

“Birds.”

“Then this?”

“…cages.”

“……It seems the engine is affecting your interpretation. You know as well as I do these ink blobs has no relevant. But the first thing that came into mind was Earth instead of a circle… Numerous dots as birds and vertical lines as cages. You’re clearly overworking yourself. Rest.” 

“Not yet. Letting down one’s defences at such a critical stage is stupidity.”

“Count Kaizuka, you seemed to be speaking from experience. However as your doctor, I insist.”

“The analgesic will do.”

“How are the pain and headaches? Rate them from one being none to ten being immensely painful and frequent.” 

“Eight.”

“I don’t think they will help you. You’re building a tolerance from them considering the time of your last appointment. I recommend you get that eye surgically remove. If the pain progresses—“

“I’m fine.” 

“You are not. You must know the engine is adding constant stress to your nervous system and therefore affecting the circulatory system, which enables your mind and body to function. If this continues you may end up with brain damages leading to disabilities, constant migraines, hallucinations or worse—“

“I understand.”

“Do you?”

“Doctor Cecilia, you’re prioritizing the wrong person.”

“You are my patient.”

“Then you’re unfortunate.”

“…How so?” 

“You save lives, I purge them.”

“I’m…a doctor…”

“You are saving the wrong person Doctor Cecilia.”

_[What we see are not images that we gaze at with our eyes, rather it is the images that our brain comprehend. Our vision is protected by our own common sense. In other word, people can’t survive outside their own little boxes.]_

_The world._

_Our reality._

Is what we make of it.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**23:15 December 24th, 2017: L’écarlate Villa**

“……You will catch a cold if you stay here.”

The blond below only continued remaining still. His body was lying on its side as one arm covered his eyes, the other under his head while both his legs were close to his stomach. His linen white collared shirt wrinkled with the golden threads dirty and the fine white Mulberry silk of his pant stain into shades of gray. The expensive attire once pristine, was now a regrettable mess. 

The brunet stood there for a moment observing and awaiting for a reply. Minutes passed and none came. Without missing a beat, he lowered himself in preparation to carry the lifeless person laying on the marble floor. 

A voice out of breath interrupted, “Lord Kaizuka, please allow me!” 

The crimson eyes man continued his motion with fluency; his transition was smooth and steady while rising into his regal posture. Instantly he noticed the person’s weight loss. With a pause, he held the pale blond closer to his chest as he strides down the brightly lit hallways. His heels clicked onto the polished black marble, his lips firmly clenched, hiding gritted teeth. 

“My Lord, please forgive me for my lack of attendance. I will immediately resign myself from—“ 

“It is fine. I am certain Troyard was giving you a hard time.”

The man’s tensely submissive demeanor suddenly relax as he quicken his pace. 

“Thank you for your forgiveness, my Lord.” The man bow deeply in an attempt to portray his apology.

His analytical engine did not miss the man’s relief and thankful expression. The attendant was exhibiting gratitude and admiration as he trailed behind him. From the person’s behaviour, lack of control with his emotions and obvious inexperience at evaluating the situation, only means he was freshly selected from the Academy… This would indicate that Slaine had known he was being watched and finally decided to announce his knowledge of such by handpicking a new graduate himself. Inaho being one of the culprits that were sending undercover agents was slightly surprise at how bold the blond was becoming to the point that Slaine had resorted to changing his attendants, often once a month or every two weeks. It was rather frustrating to the brunet, but that did little to hinder his plans. It was expected of course. There were many Aristocrats who desired information on the Savior to benefit their own ends.

Now that the external threats ended, Mars resume their internal conflicts between clans. Many of the Counts were fighting over lands and resources, not only for their people, but owning those means would further build one’s reputation. It is human nature to value one’s own standing. Reputation establishes immortality. A champion who will never be vanquished. Even if one were to die, they will live through their legacy. That is the highest means of acquiring power. Slaine was such an entity in the empire. He had gain immortality; a war hero, a savior, a being who had accomplished the impossible. With such an achievement, the Versian population would place their own glorification onto him and like Inaho predicted, their admiration soon evolved into worship, adoration and finally, Slaine became their god. 

However, like many tragedies of man wanting to become closer to god or is arrogant enough to kill god and become one themselves...blood will shed. Therefore, spies were necessary while loyalties only stand as pleasantries. People that can be trusted were limited as deceit runs amok. The Nobility absorbed themselves in consuming ambitions while being deluded in a false sense of security. Inaho thinks it’s rather entertaining. Once, he believed that warfare would end when objectives were met or when the human cost outweigh the gain. However, he realized that war is just a term for large conflicts. If war is conflicts then war is immortal. It will never end as long as humans exist. In a society where ambitions, ego and desires are constant, war is endless. But what stands true is that hatred is just a motivation to initiate conflict. It’s not the primary root of war, it’s just a defense mechanism that inhibit human guilt—perhaps justification for murder. 

By such logic, he could now comprehend why a person would bring themselves to sacrifice for their own desires. And desires is the basis for ambitions. A moral, a human, an individual with desires, is dangerous. Ambition drives a person to extreme actions, it might even border on insanity. Yet, it’s ambition that brings meaning to life. And ironically, he became just that. But desperation might be a form of ambition. Better yet, his ambition might just be desperation. It could just be a strong manifestation of his desperation…that he fears he wouldn’t mind sacrificing everything to reach his objectives. 

Once, he considered politics as pointless—not because he was incompatible, he just never held interest in such a field. Maybe it was the social communications, engagements with people or the passion behind one’s beliefs that made him uninterested… But now that he have something he desperately desired, it’s rather intriguing to learn. After all, one who controls the flow of information, people’s hearts, their actions, controls all.

Slaine had such a power. The power to naturally move people. Yet, Inaho does not.

Therefore, he has to work for it. Changing his perspective was only the beginning. Power, wealth, technology was needed. Resources, time, devotion from the population was next. It's these factors that establishes a new world order. A place that’s only theorized, created in the imagination of dreams, a world that doesn’t exist anywhere. He shall form such a world. For utopia is near. 

Or so he hoped. Because one thing Slaine had embedded in him was that ambition can change a person. It can be a curse or hope. The word ‘flight’ can be inextricably linked to the word ‘fall’. However the more the sky takes over you, the less you realize that. Unlike Icarus who flew too high and fell to Earth, Inaho knew but doesn’t stop. It’s just a matter of when. Yet, when it does happen, by then he would have fulfilled his promise. So even if he falls, he wouldn’t be falling down to Earth, but falling into the sky. 

But in Slaine’s case…he had fallen. Like Icarus with his melted wax wings, Slaine had become its victim.

Slaine’s previous attendant reported that he had eaten less or not at all. It became increasingly worrying when the blond spends his days sleeping for long periods at a time, started canceling all his appointments, responsibilities and activities. What was concerning was Slaine’s decreasing responds to precautions and stimulus. The last report from the attendant was his lack of speech, his frequent disappearances and his deteriorating health. With Slaine’s current state he was prone to dangers, therefore, Inaho had brought him to his private villa. He had managed to conceal Slaine’s state from the public and arranged five servants who were evaluated by his standards to care for Slaine while he attended his duties. Slaine’s personal attendant although, not his perfect choice due to Slaine’s persistence of keeping him, was no exception to his background checks. He has always thoroughly conducted background evaluations on anyone that came into contact with Slaine after all.

Now that he was present after a day of handling the uproar of the media on Slaine and his current whereabouts, the numerous conferences with the aristocracy and their demands, managing the trade agreements to dealing with the royal guards and Her Majesty, Inaho finally had time to come back to find the blond sleeping on the floor in a deserted hallway. It was an understatement to say that he was exhausted. If it wasn’t for the analytical engine implanted as his left eye, he wasn’t sure how he would survived the day and made it back in time without collapsing. 

As he approach the large double doors, the man behind rush to the entrance and carefully open it. 

Inaho stepped into the spacious decorated interior. It was filled with majestic gold engravings, red carpets, velvet curtains and large French windows displaying a white balcony. The room was brightly lit with crystal chandeliers and a ceiling which held a large canvas of a blue sky. Inaho had it specially designed for the person in his arms. He had hoped to improve Slaine’s mood. But it seemed to have brought undesirable effects. 

A few steps in, he turned to the man behind and stated, “You may leave.” 

The man at first displayed confusion, then nervousness and finally compliance. He nodded, bowed, then turned and carefully closed the double doors. 

“How long do you wished to remain asleep Slaine?” 

The brunet gently placed the blond on the large silk mattress of the king sizes bed. 

“......For eternity.” The blond answered as he rolled to face the opposite side. 

“Then please refrain from sleeping in such places. You’ll catch a cold.”

A soft chuckle was heard. 

“The dead don’t catch colds.”

The blond still did not face him. 

“You are not dead.”

There was no reply. So instead he ventured into the walk-in closet of the room and picked out a silk blue night shirt and matching pants. He then placed the folded pajama down on the bed as offerings.

“Slaine, before sleeping change into these.” 

The blond was still unresponsive. Inaho waited for a few minutes but the person on the bed still haven’t moved. His bionic eye scan the blond for any sign of abnormality. There was none. The person before him was physically stable, however a little underweight and malnourish. Nonetheless, his physical was better than his mental state. 

“What are you doing?” The blond asked with a slightly raised eyebrow. 

“Changing your clothes.” 

It was true. He had turned the blond around and started unbuttoning the linen shirt. 

“Let go. I can do it myself.”

He did as told. He stood up and waited for the blond. 

Slaine got up with a huff before reaching for his half unbutton shirt and stopping. 

“Is something the matter?” 

“Yeah. Turn around.” 

After years together, Inaho finds the procedure to progress faster if Slaine’s demands were met than to logically argue back. Although each time he complies, it gives him a sense of defeat every time. 

The brunet heard shuffling and movement, then all of a sudden, silence.

“Are you done?”

“Yeah.”

He turned but was met with Slaine lying lazily with open arms spread on both side of the bed with a fully exposed chest, his shirt was still unbuttoned. His crimson eyes scan the flesh. It was carved with scars like tattoos burned into beautiful porcelain skin. It left flames like streaks. A brand. Instead of hatred for the markings…Inaho was mesmerized each and every time he sees it. 

“Stop staring.”

“Then you should dress properly.” 

“What’s the point?”

“Then I will.”

The blond did not reply. Inaho took it as permission to proceed.

On the day Asseylum died, Slaine had simply stopped. His ambition, motivation and efforts vanished—to the point that he abandoned his abilities to function. Losing her killed Slaine. Something had perished with her and this had anger Inaho. It felt like Slaine had forsaken him…betrayed him… The emerald eyes princess had dragged the blond with her and left Inaho with a hollow shell... 

_[You can make a prosthetic arm, or even a biotic doll as realistically human-like as possible. However, unless it has a soul to move it, it’s nothing but a container. The same can be said for human bodies. A physical body that’s been reduced to a soulless shell has no purpose. It’s just a container… No more than emptiness.]_

_“Does it matter? I won’t let her have him.”_

_The blond was still within his reach, within his protection. He shall be save._

_“Even if he doesn’t wish it.”_

He traced over the markings. Imprinting it to memory. The tiniest details, its curves and lengths was all recorded and absorb into his time with Slaine. Memories were his everything. Similar to how everything he does, he does it for Slaine. 

“The other day, Empress Lemrina came by…”

“…I know.”

She came last month. It wasn’t here. It seemed Slaine’s memories were deteriorating at a quicker rate than predicated. He needed to prolong the Aldnoah corruption. After all, there is always a price when using the mysterious powers of Aldnoah. 

“Of course you of all people would know.”

“…………”

“And oddly, throughout the entire exchange… I recalled a conversation we had long ago.” 

Slaine had an expression of nostalgia, but then his features became bitter, sad. 

“It was truly ironic... Guess what she said?” Slaine had a painful smile on his face, but it was soon replaced with a soft chuckle, then quickly expanded into loud laughers. 

“She thanked me for bringing her out of her cage!” He continued in his giggling fit. Inaho remained silent. He paused at the second last button, then continued. 

“Don’t you think it’s hilarious?” 

“How so? You granted her what she had desired most. Freedom. You gave her freedom by choice.”

“No. I only extended the bars of her prison. She is still a bird inside a cage. A birdcage of responsibilities, duties, politics which restraints her even more than before. I boxed her inside a castle and she believed she is freed! Laugh with me! Because she thanked her warden!” 

Inaho stopped to look up at Slaine. There was tears streaming down his beautiful eyes. 

“I do not believe that is so. To her, you truly liberated her from her cage. It depends on a person’s perspective. If she believes she is free, then in her eyes you’ve given her freedom. Liberty is gain through one’s perception.” 

“You…are remarkably insufferable you know that?” Slaine lets out a chuckle. 

“I’ve been told.”

The blond suddenly went quiet. There was hesitation in his eyes. Inaho reach up to wipe the tear tracks from Slaine’s cheeks. The person did not flinch like he would expected, instead the blond stated, “Then it must be me who is caged.” 

Inaho froze in his movement. The echo of the words were ominous to his ears. 

“………Princess Asseylum once said that she finds it sad that some species of birds cannot fly, even though they were born with wings.”

“Yes, however their inability to fly does not inhibit them in the least.” Inaho argued back. For an unexplainable reason he felt that this conversation was very important. He mustn’t surrender to Slaine in this debate. He feared he might lose more than just his sense of defeat... 

“On the contrary, I believed the ones to be sympathized are the birds who can fly, but are kept in cages.” Slaine lets out a bitter smile. 

Inaho held a disapproving frown on his lips. “I believed those birds are only kept for their safety. A bird who have been caged all their life cannot survive in the wilderness. They will die and they realized that. After all, birds are smart creatures. What I see as the truly pitied ones are those that have been released, but chose to fly back to their cages. Therefore, it’s best to not leave the birdcage at all.” 

“This is what makes you insufferable.” 

“If it's what it takes for you to remain by my side, I'm glad I'm insufferable.” 

“……Truly insufferable till the end.” A smile was on his pale face. 

“…It's discerning. It's unlike you to be this—“ 

“The sky. The painting is very well done.” The blond interrupted, his smile fading. 

Inaho hesitated to continue on the lingering, yet unspoken words in his mouth. Instead he shallowed them seeing as Slaine was making an effort to converse with him. It was also a first for Slaine to comment on Inaho's effort in pleasing the blond. Something small as a praise from Slaine made the brunet delighted, yet scare altogether. This was extremely rare to the point that it was surreal. But he didn’t want it to end. His crimson eyes gaze up to the high ceiling. There, painted in beautiful shades of blue and white was the azure skies of Earth. 

“Yes. After all, you said it was beautiful and wished to gaze at it forever. I had capture that beauty you desired. I oversaw the project and selected the best artists to portray such an image. The painting is a perfect replica of that moment you cherished.” 

Slaine had a sad expression in his eyes.

“It is perfect…but it’s still a replica. The painting is beautiful, yet every time I look at it…it saddens me because there will never be any changes... Inaho, the reason why I cherished it, is because the scene only lasted for a moment. If it’s always present… What is there to cherish? But you wouldn’t understand that, could you?” 

“No, I couldn’t. If I cherish something, I would want it to last. I will do anything to preserve and protect it, because it is that important.” 

He then cast his eyes out the windows. The holograms of the starry sky was exactly portrayed like how it was on Earth. The white balcony was beautiful. Everything was properly positioned and not a thing out of place. Everything will remain the same for eternity. But none of it existed. What lies outside was the cold darkness that surrounds the dead planet. Outside this room was complete darkness, the emptiness that lingers like a parasite, soulless; an empty container…

In order to live on such a dead planet and maintain habitable conditions, the energy from Aldnoah covers the planet like a blanket. Nothing is seen or can be passed through. This was why a Hypergate was necessary to travel between worlds. It was never the distance. To begin with, Versians were trapped on this dead rock. Aldnoah is power. And power always comes with a price. 

“Then it’s a relief. By your logic, she wasn’t as important to me… But, why do I still yearn to watch the blue sky with her…?” This time Slaine was whispering more to himself. 

Slaine started trembling as one of his hand clench his chest. 

“Did I mention how I always hated your left eye?” The blond stated as his other hand caresses Inaho’s left cheek. 

The brunet reflexively close his left eye as Slaine’s thumb hover closely to it before harshly pressing down on his analytical engine. 

“It’s this eye that killed her…” 

The blond deepened the pressure. His bionic eye was starting to throb painfully. Danger warnings, directions to stopping the pain and removing the hazard was send to his brain. However, Inaho did not move, flinch or stop the person below him. He forced himself to remain deadly still even when his brain screamed for him to take action.

“I hate you most of all.”

“I know.” He was amazed that he sounded calm. But truly those words hurts. More than anything, it hurts. He knew, yet it still stings without easing. 

“You killed her!” Slaine shouted in hysteria. 

“I kn—“ Before he could finish the sentence his analytical engine took over his motor controls and efficiently inserted a syringe into the blond’s pale neck. It was medication that would help him sleep. Make him forget the things that torments him most.

Inaho lied when he said that Slaine sleeps for long periods of time. Slaine doesn’t sleep, he pretends to. Because sleep only brings nightmares. Instead of sleeping, the blond would lay on his bed for lengths at a time so he wouldn’t be disturbed. It was simple. Slaine wanted to escape the reality that doesn’t have her in it. And Inaho wanted to erase her. He wanted Slaine to be at peace. Live his life and acquire happiness. It doesn’t matter with who… He just wanted Slaine to be happy… To let go and be unchained from the past. 

“Merry Christmas Slaine.” 

Even if he was hated. 

“This is for you.”

Even if he had to lock Slaine inside a cage. 

Inaho placed a robotic dove beside Slaine. He hoped that the bird would keep the sleeping blond company. 

Even if Slaine wished to die...

Inaho will not let him. 

Project Noah will come to completion. The Eden system is in place. Everything will soon commence. Everything will finally end. 

It was never about a better world. He just needed a world where the people he cherished would be happy. But such a place doesn’t exist. Therefore, if making a better world means the people he loved could be protected, safe and be at peace… He would create such a world. 

For a world in itself is a cage. 

So he shall create a perfect cage. 

After all, birds can never survive on Mars. So it’s best not to leave the birdcage at all.

 

 

 

Like he said, he was desperate.

 

 

 

 

For Slaine had died more than a year ago.


	4. Re:

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning to his world and the reality he has to face. This is his journey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the long wait, but I'm back! & I finally know where I'm going with this ^^  
> I believe it would help if readers refer back to at least the last chapter to gain some insights to this one. 
> 
> Also sorry for the spelling or grammar mistakes. English is not my first language. It's more of a 3rd. 
> 
> Now without further delays enjoy the start to the first arc :)

**19:45 September 8th, 2015: Sakha Republic, Russia**

The snow crunch beneath his feet as he felt himself sinking under its depths. It was clear his white combat boots did little to prevent the invading arctic cold from infiltrating layers of wool and fur. The frostbites lingering on the tips of his fingers and down to his toes burns and stings. Yet, he felt numb like his blood had clogged and heart slowed to a dying beat. Nevertheless, the chill was unrelenting as it continues to crawl up his spine and sink its teeth into every parts that was skin and bones. 

The brunet took another step, then another, on and on he marched. With every step, his body felt heavy like hands grasping his ankles and yanking him down to the abyss below. To make it worse, the weather constricted his advancement with its tempestuous blizzards that dared him to proceed further into the eye of the storm. The further he goes, the colder it was, making it increasingly harder to push his body forward—harsher to even breath. 

The combat gears, his bullet proof vest, the thin coat, and a 9×19mm submachine gun on his right weighted him down, pulling him deeper into the snow bed—restricting him. Even though his conditions were unfavourable, it did little to stop his determination.

The scenery he sees are blurry and white; plants and trees were deprive of life as they were buried in thick layers of sleet. His white trench coat blew viciously in the wind as the icy storm cuts into his skin. He has loss sensation to the lower half of his face hours ago. The goggle did little to aid shield his eyes from the cascade of snow. However, he continued to push forward. He was still breathing, still alive, had the energy to advance, the willpower to push the storm and proceed! He will not stop—he shall not yield. Not when death is here.

He brace himself as a gush of icy wind push him back. He used both arms as shields to cut his way through.

It was not an exaggeration when the report stated that this was the coldest inhabited place on Earth. Its winter made planes unable to land with an average temperature of -58°C made it worlds apart from space. Its environment was a penetrating cold, a coldness that sink its teeth into the living. It kills from the outside invading to the inner core. Nonetheless, the creeping cold of space was silent, motionless and empty. It kills the victim from the inside out. The two contrast, but the results were the same. Either one would kill him one day. Wherever he goes, the cold follows.

It was a madness that clings to him like the plague. The cold was his first companion, perhaps his only companion—he just hoped it won’t be his last. _For he never liked the cold._ It was an indication when death is near. A clear foreshadowing—a foreseeable event that people will _die._

_Death’s companion._

Inaho felt the steam from his mouth trace his cheeks as it traveled like puffs of smoke—frozen as it left his lungs, trailing behind him like a cape. He gaze up to the sky with distant eyes. It was his first time seeing a sky. It was dark, completely, utterly dark. It made no difference if he stayed in space or here. They were the same bleak, desolated, inescapable landscape he was caged to.

His life was never rose colour. It was in shades of greys. A world devoid of life or anything beautiful.

The whirring of his crimson eye brought him back to his senses. _1 Km_ it informed. 

His destination, a refugee camp tucked away in a remote corner of Siberia.

His mission, search and destroy. 

 

_No matter how much he denies it..._

 

The cold is his companion. 

And he is—

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**16:50 February 17th, 2015: Private Research Facility**

“Dr. Hogarth his progress is remarkable! Not long ago his estimated odds of survival was less than 20% when undergoing surgery! But from the recent statistics, his compute of massive data quantities and analytical counter to a magnitude of simulations is scientifically impossible by human standards. It’s monstrous what he’s capable of!” The assistant beside her gawk in disbelief while scanning through the quantitated data on the monitors. 

Hogarth on her part maintained a pokerface. However, internally she was ecstatic with the results! It was simply stunning to have an individual so highly affiliated with the cybernetic eye! This clearly is evidence that the subject is exceptionally intelligent with exceedingly high emotional stability. Without at least the ability to absorb information and categorize the data at a progressive speed, the person after receiving such an extensive surgery would constantly have immense migraines resulting in the neurological patterns associated with a complex-partial seizure in temporal lobe epilepsy. 

If the subject survived the surgery, consisting of an 80% mortality rate, then after it their prospect were lower by half the initial benchmark composing of a 10% chance of living through the first 24 hours. This was all due to the foreign eye that constantly presented large quantities of data that normally the brain cannot enumerate like machines. Imagine having to maintain such exhaustion daily! One’s lifespan would surely decrease by half! The subject would likely become mentally unstable due to the pain causing the patient to have insomnia, thus influencing their health. Hogarth predicted that the person would either go insane or commit suicide before their body dies of exhaustion! 

The success was incredibly low while the mortality rates were dangerously high. No patrons were willing to support such research of compacting an Aldnoah Drive into humans—not if they wanted to risk their reputations. Those who ‘volunteered’ were either captured deserters that would gamble their life at a chance of survival, criminals which needed to be dispose of or second-class citizens who were sold by their own family. All of that needed monetary funds! Overall, it was a complete disaster. She had hit-rock-bottom with all of her life savings gone and no results in reach. Hogarth at that stage in her life was considering suicide, until Count Saazbuam came to her rescue believing that her research would be fruitful! He was her saviour and she was determine to go beyond his expectations! 

Yet even with all her years of research, she couldn't get pass the initial stages. When she found a solution to one problem, another arises. Even if one subject miraculously survived the surgery there would be adverse effects on their psychology. There were too many negative aftereffects of the experiment for it to be useful in warfare making it a hopeless cycle of trail and errors! She was stuck even after gaining the necessary funds and facilities! At her current speed she would need at least 20 years to reach the success she envisioned. Thus, she has been delaying her third annual progress report because Hogarth couldn't afford to look her saviour in the eyes only to see the disappointment!

Miraculously Kaizuka Inaho appeared and easily surpassed her expectations! It was revolutionary to a cyberneticist such as herself seeing as what would take months, he did in a week. The pace of her research was advancing at an unimaginable speed—with this progress 20 years were being condense to 4-5 years! This was the most success she had in years!

He managed to survive an operation that 87% has failed during surgery and 100% committed suicide in the first 24 hours after its implant. Even her colleagues deny to further such absurdity while computers told her that 90% of statistics render it futile. Nevertheless, she proved them wrong! It was spectacular that her 26th subject established communication beyond simple connectivity! 

Not only has he endured after the initial 24 hours when the eye constantly load mass amount of data to the brain, but the subject managed to adapt and further enhance it’s functionality. In a week, the subject had made progress to the second stage of utilizing 3D tracking features that allowed him to determine a person's mass to defining different wavelengths of an individual’s voice while solving complex mathematics faster than their most advance computers! 

“Proceeding to Test-K3 Level-A at 1700 hours in 3, 2, 1.” The computerized voice broadcasted inside the training room as she stood on the other side of the bulletproof laminated glass. 

“A-amazing…” 

“Unbelievable.” 

Both of her assistants were in awe by the display the boy in the other room were displaying. Hogarth didn't need to see the data on the numerous monitors to gauge his skills. It was obvious enough to see the mock battle on the main screen. The brunet had utilized the eye to the fullest as he efficiently destroyed one of the Terran’s stronghold in Europe. What was surprising was that the boy had chosen a Terran training Kataphrakt to proceed with the test making it harder to deny his genius. He was unpredictable making his potential limitless! 

“T-time an astonishing 10 minutes and 23 seconds… T-that’s… How is that possible?! It was level A! And he only had to defeat 15 Kataphrakts to eliminate a base that took us 70 hours to subdue! Amazing… I would never considered using one of their own models and hacking into their intermission to efficiently create chaos in their ranks…” One of her assistant announced in bewilderment. 

“Reaction time was unheard of while utilizing compelling strategies in dealing with overwhelming odds. Even without the eye, he is an extraordinary pilot!”

“Not to mention his display of military strategics and vast knowledge when effectively using the orange Kataphrakt!” 

“Quick and precise judgement, high emotional stability, the skills to control a Kataphrakt like an extension of himself, while having the ability to absorb and apply concepts instantly… Is S-Ein really a second-class citizen? Doctor where did you find such a prodigy?”

“Better yet, isn't he more android than human? He’s a perfect killing machine!” 

The twins were theorizing like a bunch of gossiping teenagers and not the prodigies they were. After all, her assistants were young talents who had graduated from Vers Institute of Technology at the Top of their class at the age of 20. Hogarth could only sigh with a hint of a smile on her face. All of her hardships finally paid-off. This was a major step for the Empire in both medical and technological advancement. When she publish her research, her name would go down in history! But what she was most content with was the prospect that her research could assist Count Saazbaum! She was finally helping the man she loves. 

“How is his skills when out on the field?” 

“That…” Cecilia started as they both hesitated then Celeste on her left ended, “Average at best Doctor.” 

Hogarth frowned. That wasn't a positive indication. Even if he was a genius at piloting, strategizing and an expert in deciphering enemies’ skills—all of it would be unless in the face of ground combat. Even if he can quickly produce a counter his body wouldn't be able to follow through! If he were to die, then the evolutionary results to future research would vanish and she would be at a standstill!

“That won’t do. Change the regimen. Focus all on improving his body’s condition. Then we can work on drug enhancements. Increase his stamina, muscle mass and combat. Tests now will be conducted with the priority to increase ground operations to 80% in 6 months.” Hogarth commanded while looking through his physical abilities while estimating a time frame that generated the most results. She needed him to be able to use his body to take even the most extreme actions to survive. 

“80% in 6 months?!” Both of her assistants shouted in shock. To them it was like they had to train a second-class citizen with no status to rise to a rank of a Count in half a year! It would have been easier for them to generate artificial meat to feed the citizens of Vers in 6 months than take such a ridiculous task. It was on the level of asking Mars to surrender to Earth! Even with an elite soldier that constantly put effort and passion into recklessly training 24 hours for half a year could only improve 25% to at most 30% of their abilities. With body enhancements at most would be 50% if they survived the numerous surgeries. It was risky to improve the human capacity to such a monstrous level in such a short time frame. 

“Dr. Hogarth please be realis—“ 

Cecilia interrupted her sister with, “Doctor…even if we accomplished the impossible, it would be problematic if he rebel later.” 

Hogarth smirk. So one of them comprehend the risk she was allowing. Even if she eliminated one possible problem, it also created another. However, the possibility of such a likelihood occurring was less than 5%, making it statically nonexistent. 

“That will never arise.” She stated confidently. The twins were waiting for her reason so Hogarth continued, “The function of the eye is manage by an Aldnoah Drive. The eye recognizes that Count Saazbaum who was bestowed the activation factor is its source of power. It identifies the individual with the activation factor as its master making the subject of the eye unable to disobey. I designed the eye to have 3 automatic functions. The first is absolute obedience to its master. The second is taking over its host’s body to eliminate any threats to its master, including itself. Meaning the eye will detonate destroying the subject’s brain in the process. But that option is only for extreme cases. And lastly it’s design to put the subject to sleep if they were to harm anyone categorized as non-hostile Versian.” 

“…So if S-Ein were threatened?”

She looks at her assistants with a shine in her eyes and calmly answered, “Then the program doesn't activate and the subject can take necessary actions to avoid harm. I wouldn't want such a great research material to be defective!” After she finished she began laughing at her genius. It wasn't easy making such a complex engine, making her situation before more hopeless, but now she mentally congratulated herself for such an accomplishment.

However, to the twins it doesn't assured them in the least seeing as they don't know what actions were ‘hostile’ for the eye to activate or why the Doctor didn't program it to _not attack_ anyone that is Martian. They both had to agree that the person they were working under was an eccentric. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 **14:30 March 16th, 2015: Private Simulation Room**

His left eye whirled as it calculated the mass and velocity of the various placement of each pellet. They were smaller than bullets making the computing of data more time consuming. However, it doesn't hinder him in the least. The instant his eye informed him when and where each projectile would land he instantly ran various escape routes in mind. With the help of his left eye Inaho could predict and even see the object in a slower motion than visually possible. It signals him when and how to move his body in order to evade the shots and all he has to do is act accordingly. There lies the problem. Occasionally his body doesn't keep up with his mind or perform the actions he desire it to—especially when he’s physically exhausted. 

Yet, he can't afford any mistakes seeing as he would be strike with high speed pellets, which in his definition _hurts immensely._ But what he was most afraid of is the punishment which will transpire over 72 hours without sleep! He doesn't want that seeing as the skills he learned in 6 days were pound into him in a span of 3 days with an increase in difficulty level. He sustained a dislocated shoulder, fractured arms and nearly died of blood loss all in a span of 72 hours. Yet, even with those injuries the rigorous training continued. His main priority is to pass the numerous tests at the end of every week. If he doesn't then the 72 hours cycle would repeat using the 3 out of his 6 days to practice in order to prepare for the testing phase on the 7th day. At this point all he wanted was rest. He’s willing to do anything! 

“Commence Test-E1 Level-B at 1435 hours in 3, 2, 1.” The level has taken Inaho for a surprise. So far the tests consisted of Level D to C. Yet now it was suddenly B? However, he doesn't have the luxury to ponder as the countdown started making the large white room rapidly transform into a grey maze consisting of rough walls and lean pillars. 

Without turning he did a backflip and immediately after he landed he ran straight to his left hiding behind one of the many walls. The sound of discharges were emitted from the machine guns above and without time to think he rolled back and saw the 3 pellets missing him by a hair’s reach as it impacted the ground with a triple BAM. Inaho did not miss the small cracks it created on the ground as he dash towards a nearby pillar to block the numerous shots directed 45 degrees to his right. He then quickly advance to the other side of the pillar as shots from behind were oncoming. 

Loud gunfires resound within the room as he continued dodging like a cornered mouse. He relentlessly evaded the pellets for 20 more minutes keeping track of the time to the exact seconds, while assessing his body’s conditions. 

The brunet estimated that he has to withstand another 5 minutes before the test ended. He just hoped he would last in those few minutes seeing as the difficulty of the test will increase when the time limit was near. 

He doesn't have time to swear as he noticed the sudden change in trajectory of the pellets. Inaho face upwards as his bionic eye whirled in frequency to the immediate dangers with 3 pellets overhead, 2 incoming from his left, 4 were in front and 3 in his right field of vision. Inaho was surrounded in all directions as his crimson engine deemed it impossible to escape unless he sacrifice a limb. Without any possibilities to dodge unharmed the brunet instantly reached for his handgun which only contained 5 rounds as he shot 2 of them to counter the 2 on his left and immediately ran in the left direction while firing his remaining 3 pellets to change the trajectories of the 2 in front. 

He safely managed to remain uninjured and if he can maintain his current status in the next 4 minutes and 42 seconds he would pass and gain the reward of resting for 30 minutes. Presently he has succeeded in enduring staggering odds as he hid behind a corner of the maze for a few seconds of needed rest. However, it was a double-edge sword. He knew if he stayed in corners he doesn't need to worry about shots from the back or to his sides, but it was disadvantageous when he needed a path of escape.

3 minutes and 54 seconds left! His eye notified him of shots from 36 degrees above, 45 degrees below at 2 seconds intervals as he was block by walls on each side. Inaho gripped the small cracks and stones on the walls and started climbing while avoiding incoming shots at timed intervals, then he jumped to reach the wires above controlling his balance and maintaining his breathing patterns like an acrobat while evading pellets in midair as he station himself beneath one of the hovering machine guns. His bionic eye rotate with velocity as it analyze the machine in a matter of seconds before easing up on its calculations when he reached his conclusion. He rapidly inputed data codes to disable all the machine guns seeing as he realized 25 seconds ago that his stamina won’t withstand the last few minutes of the test. 

The test ended 2 minutes earlier than expected. As he lowered himself to the ground with the painfully coiled wire on his left wrist, Inaho maintained an air of cold indifference. Inside he was dreading the verdict. He’s aware his actions were outside of the testing parameters but, he had completed the primary objectives of the test. He survived like a cockroach in the most efficient way possible while eliminating the root of the problem. Therefore based-off the results, their judgement _should be_ lenient. 

“Excellent S-Ein! You went beyond our predictions. Your reward starts now.” He heard Hogarth announced.

Inaho turned and made his exit. 

So far he had done 5 Level-Ds, 6 Cs and 1 B-level course, all in the area of evasive and defensive training for the last 6 hours with a 2 minutes resting period every 30 minutes. He practice the maneuvers like a madman. Never once did he complained since he finds life easier if he proceed with whatever task they decided. However, the Level-B test came as a surprise. It was an outliner, which he did not accounted for and thus he had taken a gamble in the remaining 3 minutes. To these people—especially Hogarth, weaknesses and the display of emotions were a sin. They did not wish him to possess any. To them, it was vulnerabilities—to him, it means death. 

If they deem him useless, weak, a liability—if he doesn't provide results—he would surely be dispose of. Thrown away like trash. Killed. 

And death _frightens_ him... It was an abstract concept, yet it was as if he felt it personally. The mere thought of the inevitable end made every fibre of his being trembled. Absolute darkness as you lose control of your senses, feel your body going cold, the throbbing pain and the overwhelming feeling of absolute isolation! There was no rationality, logic in such deep-rooted fear, yet to him it was blind faith. 

To experience such fear that it evolve into a trauma made Inaho desperate enough to cut the source—For nowadays he was stoic, compose, masking everything and anything that could hint at a weakness. He doesn't dare to show how exhausted he was, rather the concepts of expression were beyond him. 

He felt numb most of the time; similar to being on autopilot. His physical body was present, but his mind was not. 

To feel is to crumble. 

To express emotions is to break. 

This is the absolute law of his world. 

His bible. 

His way of survival. 

 

 _His reality, to conquer death._

 

He made sure he was absolutely alone, door locked as he scanned the room for cameras. His eye informed him their was none. Inaho stood in the narrow space for a full minute before collapsing onto the white tile floor. Without his consent, tears had formed in his right eye as the analytical engine in his left rotate. It was notifying him of his current condition and to further mock him, it showed pages of data on his emotional state. 

Even without the engine, Inaho could tell his mentally was in completely turmoil; a large, dark smudge contrasting his usual blank face. The brunet grind his teeth while wrenching the soak combat suit off. 

At this point to conserve even an inch of energy, he crawled his way to turn on the shower head. The onslaught of water was freezing cold on his bare back. He didn't bother adjusting the temperature, he was used to it. He felt the chill penetrating his flesh as he held himself tighter to generate warmth; arms wrapping around bend legs as he rest his head on his knees. Inaho made himself as small as possible. He then close his eyes—finally his dam flooded. Emotions swirl like a tsunami as feelings of helplessness, fear, despair washed over him. Only for a few minutes will he succumb to weakness because only now was he human, not monitored or control like a machine. His moment of salvation.

Since his awakening, he was always treading on a tightrope. One misstep and instant death. He was given a room. It has a bed, a bathroom and numerous cameras. Someone always prepare a set of clean clothes, he doesn’t starve because a woman always brings food, then medications, then pain. Always pain, pain became his bully, but sleep was his friend. 

Inaho doesn’t understand why he was here or why he was subjected to such torture. He could not protect himself. No-one was on his side. He was trapped. It became a long daunting task to stay sane. He felt boxed in like an animal, treated as less than human with the cold as his warden. It was the inside of that grey cube again, that box which prevented him from escaping…those restraints that chained him—the sound that rattled him awake and yet no matter how loud he screamed, no saviour would come to his rescue. Freedom became a mockingbird that was stripped of its wings… 

And every day after the surgery black and blue bruises would appear on his body, wounds manifested due to knife combat or injuries from not being able to perform a certain maneuver. He endured by forcing himself to tolerant the pain. He incessantly chant—it doesn't hurt—soon he’ll get accustom to it. 

For everything will be fine. Everything _is_ fine. It was his prayers to keep him sane.

Like a broken record he repeatedly tells himself: 

He wasn't a liability. 

So he is fine.

He produce results.

This lessen his chances of disposal.

He was obedient.

There won't be unnecessary pain.

He is still alive.

That was good.

 

Everything is fine.

Even if his world fades…

 

As long as he’s not dead... 

_Everything is fine._

 

 

 

 

He doesn't know how to live any other way.

Having amnesia, being mistreated then getting degraded to an experimental subject. This is his current life—his present self. 

Yet oddly he felt nothing. There was no hatred for his situation, no contempt towards those behind the monitors. Rather he felt grateful for them to have given him a new eye. In doing so he became useful. He became needed. 

But, the gift came with a price. His freedom and future were sacrificed. There was nothing to look forward to. He has nothing. He has no one. 

But he was alive. He was needed… 

 

 

 _Wasn't that a good enough reason to continue existing?_

 

He had a life. He just couldn't remember it. 

He was someone, but he couldn't recall who.

So now his existence became unnecessary. Because it wasn't _him_ they wanted. 

It was Kaizuka Inaho. 

He doesn't know if he wanted to laugh or cry. A name. It was precious because it was his only memory; his only possession. But it didn't belong to him. It's the possession of someone he couldn't remember. That person’s memories…no matter how much he searched and searched… He only came across emptiness. What that person did, what their dislikes are, what they love, what they care about, their family, friends, background…everything was blank. That person doesn't exist anywhere! Then what was he? Who was he? Is he still Kaizuka Inaho? Will he still be Kaizuka Inaho when he remembers? Will his memories ever come back? If it did, what will happen to Inaho Kaizuka?! 

 

Why does he exist? 

 

Who is he?

 

Was he just a fragment of Kaizuka out of the many that disappeared?

 

Thankfully, he was living in a reality where a mere number was good enough for him. S-Ein was what they called him. 

_‘Success 1’_

A label for an experimental lab rat. 

The brunet held a derisive smile on his lips. 

It was perfect. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 **15:15 Same day: Simulation VIP Room**

“How is he Count?” Hogarth asked eagerly as she tuck her black angle bangs over her left ear. She fully want to see the Count's impressions. 

The man on the black leather coach reply, “He has certainly improved in the last month.” There was a hint of satisfaction in his voice, which made Hogarth vastly delighted. Before she could respond in gratitude, the Count turned to the person behind and inquire, “What is your opinion?” 

Hogarth's violet eyes narrowed at the kid. A Terran boy who should not even be in the Count’s presence was currently beside such an outstanding man. She doesn't even understand why the boy was here or why Count Saazbaum favour him so deeply. As a matter of fact, it was suspicious that a mere servant was at the right time and place to save both the Count and the Princess was beyond a mere coincidence. How he managed to escape that war zone was questionable with both the Count and Princess heavily injured. But in doing so, the Terran brat obtained the title of ‘Sir’ and was even given his own servant! In order to draw such possibilities in his favour wasn't simple luck, there was more going on backstage and she was determined to unveil it. After all, information containing that incident were tightly secure. But for now, Hogarth could only consider the boy to be as devious as a poisonous serpent. The brat looks like he couldn't hurt a fly, truly a perfect personification of a wolf in sheep's clothing. 

“It is certainly outstanding how he is able to perform such inhuman actions without sustaining injuries.” The boy ended his sentence in a polite smile directing equally at her and the Count.

“His real talent shines when he is piloting a Kataphrakt.” She inputted, disliking the blond’s fake pleasantry. 

The Count was strangely quiet with clenched fists and a clear scowl on his features. Hogarth was confused why the atmosphere around the man suddenly radiate animosity. She thought that it would improve her standings. 

But Count Saazbaum's next words surprise her. 

“It seems you have something else on your mind Slaine. Speak freely.” The Count gave permission to a Terran boy to speak his mind! It’s as if the Count regards the boy highly enough to value his input, implying that he acknowledge the boy as an equal! Hogarth's fist were clench. 

“Pardon me, if my judgement seems unreasonable.” He directed his eyes at her. She held his stare, daring him to proceed. 

The kid didn't flinch as he stated, “He is the enemy. If his memories were to return, it will be problematic for us.”

“That is only a foolish assumption.” She immediately injected. Her words sounded harsher than she intended making the boy blink in surprise. It seems foolish of her to fight with a child. But the Terran brat was getting on her nerves. 

She instantly realizes her mistake in front of the Count and quickly proclaim, “He is not _our_ enemy, but our _weapon._ An advantageous asset for Vers to conquer Earth in the most efficient way possible. At his current progress he will be more useful than 100 elite soldiers in 5 months time.” 

“Dr. Hogarth, _he is dangerous._ ” It was a warning from the boy. It sounded like a challenge to her. 

“Weapons are dangerous. But they are still used. And if properly handled, they are the most useful.” Then she continue, “It is guarantee that even if S-Ein recalls his memories, as long as he has _that eye,_ he can do nothing but obey. If not, the eye will detonate and he will die. It is that simple.” She finished with a smirk. Victory was hers!

There was a distinct silent in the room. It was obvious that the blond was against her from proceeding with the project and therefore, it made him an obstacle to remove. After all, it’s very unlikely that she will stop just because of a warning. She had gone through worse and here she was, still immerse with her research. 

“I do not mean to offend. However, your subject is very loyal to his cause and has strongly opposed us in this war. He is…unpredictable.”

“If you are implying that my research will aid those Terran parasites, then you need not to worry. S-Ein does not have a will or even comprehend the notion of freedom. He is completely loyal to the Empire. As long as his master commands him to kill. Even if it is his own family, he will oblige.”

“You do not know him.” The boy bit back with narrowed eyes. His tone held an unknown emotion, unlike the calm and formal way he spoke before, it was more raw. Words that were unfiltered.

 _“Do you?”_ She easily directed his question back at him. 

The pressure in the room subsided when a clear baritone intruded. 

“Indeed, you two have made your opinion very clear. Then the solution is simple. In 5 months, I will assign S-Ein a mission. If he pass then Dr. Hogarth can proceed with her research. But if he were to fail…lets see…” The Count trail his sentence and glance at Slaine, then with a smirk he announce, “He will be your responsibility, Slaine Troyard.” 

“My Lord that was never my intention! I only provided my insights on the matter.” The boy named Slaine objected in frantic. 

“If you do not desire the responsibility, then dispose of it. _After all, you were the one who took him.”_ The Count said with a curious spark in his eyes. 

However the boy remained silent as he directed his gaze to the ground. 

“Then we are all in agreement?” It wasn't a confirmation. It was a command.

“It would be my honour.” Hogarth answered confidently, but internally she was shaken. If she were to lose this bet, she would lose her future. She has the biggest risk at a stage where it was a crime to lose, no matter the consequences—she must succeed. 

Meanwhile her competitor has clenched fists and a resigning bow.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**16:00 April 10th, 2015: East Block Private Laboratory**

“Stage 4 on my part is completed. You will develop a fever. Pain will also be a factor in the next 48 hours before it subside. The enhancements to your body will advance your growth to the level I deem appropriate.” 

Hogarth waited for S-Ein’s reply as she analyze his features. His face was stoic making it impossible to read his thoughts. Nonetheless, she was surprise he could withstand the nanobots flowing through his circulatory system as they worm themselves into his cells. At the invaders the body should start to counteract it. Normally the individual should start to feel intensive pain in the first 2-3 minutes after its injection. Then be overcome with a fever strong enough to have a seizure. Yet after 10 minutes she was astound he could maintain such composure much less remain standing! 

Out of curiosity she question, "How is your condition?"

“Sustainable.” He answered evenly.

She raise an eyebrow, clearly confused as she observe the boy across from her. But she decided not to press further seeing as if there were complications, S-Ein would notify her. After 7 weeks of conditioning his physique while amplify his abilities, there wasn't much change to his physical appearance. The boy look slim in clothes and rather weak compared to the other soldiers. One would assume S-Ein wouldn't be much in a fight, however this was exactly what Hogarth wanted. It was better for the enemies to underestimate him, letting their guards down before S-Ein goes in for the kill. She had taken everything into considerations. The nanabots will certainly improve his stamina and strengthens his capacities. In addition, they would lessen fatigue due to lack of sleep and hunger exponentially increasing his abilities to survive in harsh environments. With this she would be assured he will be able to complete his regimen before the deadline. 80% now became plausible! 

“One red to keep you energize, two whites to keep you stable and a blue as an analgesic. From now on take it in their respective orders, daily. Understood?” 

He approach her as she handed him 3 bottles of pills. In that moment her eyes connected with his. His red eyes stare at her like he was seeing parts of her that she didn't want anyone to see. It made her froze in place as chill crawled up her spine. The blond’s words suddenly flash through her mind like a revelation: _He is dangerous._ For the first time, she realized what Troyard meant. And the mere thought of S-Ein being her enemy—acting on his own will— _frightens_ her to the extent that she regretted continuing her years of research. His eyes were the colour of blood—the eye of the devil—his abilities were now beyond human, but what was truly frightening is how cold and apathetic he is to everything. It was abnormal. He was more machine than human and she fear she has created a monster. 

But what kept her resolved was the fact that as long as he has that eye—that tight leash, everything was under control. Still...a small part of her doubt that such a thing would restraint him for long…

“Do you despise your situation?” She unintentionally asked. 

“No.” There was no hesitation or even a hint of emotion in his voice. 

“Do you hate me?” 

“No.” He repeats again.

"Why...?" It was genuine curiosity. 

"Dr. Hogarth is my guardian."

Her eyes were wide as saucers. Then she hollowly question, "...You consider me as a parent figure?"

"You have given me shelter, feed me and put clothes on my back. Is it not what a parent or guardian would do?"

S-Ein's facts were correct, but at the same time he had mistaken the meaning. However it was understand why he mistaken such simple knowledge. To begin with, he was just a child that had lost his memories and therefore forgotten what real care and love is like. And what made it worse was the fact that he will never experience or come to comprehend such things now, not in his situation. Hogarth held a bitter smile on her lips. The boy in front of her was pitiful.

The only reason he is kept alive is because he was useful to her, making her completely and utterly nothing like a parent. What made it tragic was that his answers held no lies. If it did, the chocker on his neck would electrocute him. That very reason was one of many that made her unfit to be what he described. Therefore, Hogarth was truly astound that he even consider such absurd notions. But now she understood why he hasn't harbour any negative intentions. Usually when humans are placed in unimaginable environments, they tend to blame and direct their anger, violence and disparity at something in order to cope. However, the brunet in front has no such emotions...exhibit nothing that resemble human characteristics.

“Nevertheless, you must execrate something, do you not? You are human after all.” 

She observe him, waiting as a minute pass, then two and at the fifth minute she had concluded she would not receive an answer. 

 

“Kaizuka Inaho.“ It was said with a change in tone. 

 

She was confused at the answer. But then it brought a whirlpool of dreadful conclusions to mind. She was wrong in worrying if he would rebel—rather he was more dangerous to himself than anything else! His psychology were more demented than anticipated. If he already felt this way, then no matter what sort of conditioning he undergoes it would be only a matter of time before he—No! She needed to prevent it; direct it towards something else. She comprehend that her next action is selfishness making her even more undeserving of being a parent figure. But to begin with, she never considered herself as such. It was his own label on her, it doesn't mean she would accept it and change herself. She never said she was a good person. So to further her success, she has to win the bet, thus she was willing to manipulate anything she could get her hands on! After all, her drive for success is her only way to portray her love. If not, the man she desired would never give her the time of day...not even a glance. Therefore, S-Ein should cursed his own luck for meet a terrible person such as her.

Hogarth stare directly at the boy before stating, “That is wrong. What you should despise is the reason which brought you here, stripping you of a future and freedom, while making you unable to escape such an existence because this is the only life you know how to live. _Isn't it cruel?_ The reason that made you like this?”

Yes, she was the cruelest of them all.

But the brunet in front has no clue because in the end he inquired, “And that reason is?” 

The boy was naive. His faults lies in his trust for her. He was foolish to believe she was anything like a parent.

 

 

“Your dearest saviour, Slaine Troyard of course.” 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 **13:30 May 9th, 2015: Marineros Base West Block**

The moment when two parallels intersect. It could only be explained as miraculous, a divine gift from God. 

He stood still, unable to move. His world clog as he lost control of his senses to the point that he became breathless as his heart rapidly beat. 

 

For it was _hate._

 

Hatred was putting it nicely.

The swirl and twist of his emotions that were usually tightly caged, were running amok. They were rampaging in his mind making his vision red. 

It was much more than simple abhorrence. 

More complicated than animosity. 

 

Murder, would be the right phrase for his current train of thoughts. 

 

Because with a mere glance he could recognize that person instantly. It was only for a brief moment like a flicker of a dying star, but it was unmistakably _Slaine Troyard._

His interrogator.

His prosecutor.

 

 

_His saviour._

 

 

Synonyms for utter hatred could not describe the intense boiling range of his emotions. 

The very person who had forsaken him when he announced his amnesia. 

Who had toss him off a cliff and left him for dead. 

A calamity to his life. 

Their first meeting was their last. For it was obvious that the person would never seek him if he doesn't regain his memories. 

So he burned the person’s image into his mind. Even if his memories were erased, the feeling of undiluted hatred will remain. 

He never blamed his situation, his circumstances, his experimenters, the rigorous training or his reality. 

Yet, Inaho blames _him._

 

 

Slaine Troyard. 

 

 

He has never questioned anything. Simply obey what was assigned. 

Never initiated a conversation without being spoken to. It was a signal, his permission to speak. 

His posture, demeanour, even his micro-expressions were constantly controlled to the most finest of details. He has disciplined himself to remain compose, stoic in the face of adversities. His calculations, his abilities to isolate his personal feelings from his situation were kept tightly lock. It was all in order to survive. 

Even so, with all his efforts, hard work and determination—the foundation he has build in order to protect himself was collapsing beneath his feet faster than he could think! And therefore, his body had reacted before his mind could compute; Inaho Kaizuka could not suppress the urge to grab the person’s shoulder and forcefully yank them to look at him. 

 

 

They were now face-to-face.

Their eyes met in that moment when crimson orbs were piercing into shocked blues. They both stood still. There was clear surprise before recognition entered the blond. The brunet took that moment to forcefully drag the person into an isolated hallway and push the blond against the wall. Before Slaine could understand his predicament, Inaho had terminated all escape routes as he render both of Slaine’s arms unless with a tighten armlock and an iron grip on the person’s neck.

To Inaho’s surprise, he hasn't lost conscious yet. As if the eye read his mind it suddenly whirled into motion informing him that the person was ‘Terran’, therefore the immediate shutdown due to hostility would be override. 

This was truly a blessing for all his hardships, pain and grief!

Inaho was overcome with joy that he unknowingly express such elevation through a smirk. In a sense, it was his first smile. 

The person he despise to the very depths of his soul was pressed face first into the steel wall. Nothing made him happier than this moment when the blond was struggling to breath in his grip. He has Troyard's life in his hands. For once he was in control! There was no comparisons for how ecstatic he felt.

Inaho lean closer to the blond’s ears and with a menacing voice he didn't realize he possessed ask, _ **“Slaine Troyard, why save me?”**_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Ein is german for 1  
> -to clarify, the current Inaho refers to his past-self as Kaizuka Inaho. While he is Inaho Kaizuka since in Ch 2 he remembered Inaho before Kaizuka.  
> -one of the assistant to Hogarth is indeed the Cecilia in Ch 3.  
> -to have a better understanding of Hogarth, she has short ebony hair that ends at her neck. Sharp violet eyes and bangs that cover her left eye.  
> -one of the inconsistency I have a hard time digesting is that Earth's technologies was clearly less advance than Vers, however they managed to create/implant an analytical engine into Inaho. It would make more sense if Vers were the one with that tech. So it's reasonable that Inaho's bionic eye in this story is similar to the one in the anime. But I took it one step further, since Vers practically revolve around the power of Aldnoah. And the anime didn't explore Aldnoah as much as I expected it to, so it gave me a lot of room to explore the concept.


End file.
